Field Trip
by Da Lovable Dude
Summary: Gohan's class is staying the weekend at the famous Capsule Corp. Will Gohan be able to keep his secret. Will he be able to live with an insane teacher, a vengeful Vegeta, AND Videl. Read and find out. PG-13 for language.
1. Humiliation of Veggiehead

Field Trip

Chapter 1:Humiliation Of Veggie head

            Sweat dripped down his face and hit the tiled floor of the GR. 

"KAMEHAME" he paused for a moment gathering his energy "HAAAAA"

A huge blast shot from his hands circling the central post in the GR and came

back towards him. He made no move to block it as it slammed into him trying 

force him back. He gritted his teeth and let out a growl resisting the blast.

            "Gohan?" Goten called, jumping up and down trying to look into the window of the GR. He finally caught on to something and pulled himself up to the ledge. Inside he saw his brother struggling against a ball of energy. Inside the GR Gohan did not here his brothers call as he struggled against his own blast

'_I can do this. I must be ready. I can' get soft or else I will lose everyone just like I lost Dad.' _The guilt and sorrow of that day came rushing back to him nearly making him lose control over the blast. The sorrow turned to anger that quickly ignited to rage

            Feeling his brother's energy shooting up to dangerous levels Goten screamed "GOHAN!" Gohan snapped out of his anger when he heard someone scream his name. He brought his hands down in front of the blast letting out a new blast to forcing the old one back farther and farther until it slammed into the GR wall. He wasn't worried about it though, it was made to withstand that type of punishment. He looked over towards the window where he saw Goten sitting at the window.

            " It's time for dinner." Goten mouthed through the glass. Gohan nodded to him as walked toward the exit of his own GR. He had had Bulma build it for him a few weeks after the Cell Games. He kept it a secret from his mom since he knew she would not approve. She just did not see the point in staying strong or improving. All that mattered to her was that he studied and graduated from high school which thought of as a living hell. It did not matter to her that he had learned this stuff when he was 5.  He shook his head and grabbed a towel off the rack as he neared the door and hit the button that opened the door and 

simultaneously lowered the gravity from 650 to 1. He stepped out onto the grass and was immediately hit with the blurred form of Goten. 

            "I'm hungry" was his first words and " What's for dinner" was his second. Goten made a face and said "Spaghetti." "Ahhhh. Damn it. Oops Goten you did not hear that." Goten who was now down on the ground trying to talk to a caterpillar, looked up and said "Hear what?" "Nothing." Gohan said quickly.

            "GOHAN, GOTEN. DINNER. NOW!!!!!" Gohan winced as the shrill voice of, as Vegeta so rightfully named her, The Banshee Woman. "Come on Goten we don't won't to top our record of17 smacks from….IT. I've already got 13 today." Goten winced and nodded sympathetically." Come on. I'll race ya home for the first 20 slices of dessert."

            "That's not fair. Your way faster than me."

            "Then I'll give you a head start."

            "OK" Goten chirped happily and zoomed off.

            _I never said how much time I would give you._ Gohan gave a very Vegeta like smirk and flew off after Goten barely 5 seconds later.

            "Thank you, once again for gracing us with your presence Mr. Son." The homeroom teacher Mr. Oblansk said sarcastically," What was it this time Mr. Son forgot to set your alarm, blasted it to hell, at this point a voice floats from the ground and says, " Yes, the damn thing hit me.", The class sits in shock as Mr. Oblansk just shakes his head and mutters something about laying off the margaritas in the morning." As I was saying before I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." At this he glances up at Gohan who is slowly making his way to his seat, and then down at the floor." We are being given the privilege to-" 

            At that moment Videl burst through the door blurted a " Sorry I'm late sir" and made her way to her to her place next to Gohan and Erasa. Mr. Oblansk, who was breathing heavily now, said," OK. Now, as I was saying, we are going to-" 

            Now the principal came running into the room," I have got great news student we are going to be spending the weekend at Capsule Corporation!" At this Mr.Oblansk screamed and whipped out a 9 mm and put several rounds into the principal and then, laughing insanely, shot himself. After a few moments of complete silence, in which the class stared at the 2 corpses that decorated their room, the principal impossibly struggled to his feet and peeled back his shirt revealing a bulletproof jacket. " And the point is children, don't do drugs. Now I expect all of you to be back here at 8 A.M. tomorrow with your bags and a swimsuit. Class dismissed." And he left the room.

             After about 10 minutes Sharpener asked loudly, " What the hell just happened."? The class broke out of its shock and began talking about Capsule Corp and if Mr. Oblansk had broken out of an insane asylum. Except of course for Gohan who began to beat a hole through his desk with his head._ What was she thinking? Forget what she was thinking what was she smokin' when she agreed to this. I am going to kill you if anything goes wrong Dende, I swear to… wait you are Kami, errrrr. I am just going to kill you. Ok._

_Are you feeling all right Gohan?_ The annoying voice in the back of his head that was the earth's current guardian, spoke through the unfortunate telepathic bond that he shared with Gohan. _You seem to be a little hostile today._

_            That's what happens when a certain God send a class to the home of the winner of the World's Most Dangerous Man Award for 7 years running._

The next morning Gohan arrived at OSH at 7:59 to find all of his classmates standing out on the lawn. The first thing he asked was," Why are you guys dressed up." He aimed the question of course towards Erasa and Sharpener since Videl would never dream of wearing anything other than her long T-shirt and her biker's shorts._ Jeez, even piccolo varies his outfit even more than she does._ He was referring to the time when Chi-Chi had forced him to go to get a driver's license.      

            " Like, why aren't you dressed up? We are going to home of the richest-"

            " And hottest" Sharpener interrupted 

            "-woman on the planet."

            Videl glanced over at Gohan and saw that, indeed, he was not dressed up._ That's odd. Why wouldn't he want to make a good impression on Bulma Briefs?_

"So. It's not really a big deal." Gohan said shrugging.

            "It's no big deal. What do you mean it's no big deal? We are going to the hottest woman on the planet's HOUSE and you don't thinks it's a big deal." Sharpener screamed at him. Gohan just shook his head no with a very un-Gohan-like smirk on his face. By now there was a crowd of people around them. "Oh. I get it know." Sharpener smirked," Your gay, aren't you Gohan." The crowd gasped and several, " Gohan's gay?" rang out. Gohan's smirk had now vanished to be replaced by a glare that would have made Vegeta proud. "What did you say?". Sharpener who had been completely thrown off by Gohan's glare now regained his composure said," Prove it." Gohan was about to answer when the hover bus pulled up and an annoying man with a loud speaker (no its not Hercule) screamed for them to get on the friggin' bus. Every one ran towards the bus in a rush to get the good seats (back of the bus). Fortunately Gohan got paired up with Videl while poor Erasa had to listen to all the moves Sharpener was going to put on Bulma Briefs. Gohan just sat there and smirked over at them.

             Videl noticed this and asked, " Gohan, I hope you don't take offense or anything but you're acting really weird today."

             Completely catching her off guard, he turned his smirk loose on her._ Damnit he looks hot when he smirks like that. Wait a second, did I just say that…. About Gohan. I_ _must be going insane. Oh well it's true._ With that smirk firmly in place he asked, " Well Videl, is it an improvement?"

            _It sure is_" Yes…I mean no…. I mean" She was saved from answering by the bus pulling up in front of Capsule Corp. Gohan, who hah the seat in the isle  got up and offered his hand with a mocking bow. Surprising herself and everyone watching she took it and allowed Gohan to help her up.

            " Hey keep your hands off my-" Sharpener broke off there because he found himself on the wrong end of another of Gohan's glares. The class stood in silence as the school nerd walked with the most hard-to-get girl in school and help her out of the bus by holding out his hand again. The class slowly started to disembark from the bus. They stood around for a little while wondering what to do when the rough voice of Vegeta played over a loud speaker, " All of you pathetic earthlings drop to your knee's and bow before the Great Prince Vegeta"

Nobody moved. " I said bow or I shall destroy you all." Once again nobody moved," Fine then. You all just earned a one-way ticket to HFIL. Open the door Trunks." All of a sudden the door sprung open revealing a very pissed Vegeta. Vegeta had backed up as far from the door as possible and now charged toward it just before he reached the door a frying pan came out of no where hitting him in the face effectively clothes lining him. Just as this happened Gohan, who was thankfully by the door, slammed it shut. What resulted was an imprint in the door that was shaped like Vegeta except that it was upside down thanks to the clothesline.  A muffled "Ow" came from the dented door as it swung open revealing a still upside down Vegeta who was stuck in the door. On his forehead he had a mark from the frying pan. This was no normal mark, it did have the normal swelling but the swelling formed something. The class took one look one look at the unnatural swelling and burst out laughing. Few noticed Bulma Briefs step out the door looking smug. Vegeta who had managed to free himself from the door yelled, "Shut up" but no one noticed the short man as they were to busy rolling on the ground. "Woman! What are they laughing at.  Shaking with silent laughter she handed him a mirror.

On his forehead was the words," Victim of the Frying Pan."  Then under that it said, " Property of Bulma Briefs"   
  


How was it? Good. Bad. Flames are accepted. I am open to suggestions on what to put in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Who Wants To Kill Kami

Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, I got a whole 6 reviews. I am so proud of myself. Anyway, back to Veggie torture*cackles maniacally* 

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta's scream filled the air and nearly bursting Gohan's eardrums. "I'VE BEEN BRANDED!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta whipped a knife out of nowhere and repeatedly tried to stab himself before realizing that the blade had shattered." AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!" After this he tried to jump off the roof but that did not seem to work either. So instead he went back to his GR so he could sulk and come up with some plan for revenge. 

'Ahhh yes, this will be too good.' He spotted Trunks who was crawling past the door of the GR.

" Brat. Get in here. Now." Trunks froze as he heard his fathers voice crack like a whip. He slowly made his way into the room trying to keep his guard up and wonder what he could do to escape the endless hours of sparring that he would surely be subjected to. " We're going on a little trip."  Trunks could hardly believe it he was not going to have to spar and they were goanna go to the park ' That's not what he said but I am sure that was what he meant. Maybe all those times that mom made him sit down with that scary lady (councilor) paid off. And I thought all we got was a new couch from that.' 

             Vegeta watched the emotions on his sons face switch from horror to glee. He watched this for a second before saying, " That is after the endless hours of sparring I am going to subject you to."

             Meanwhile while, Gohan and his class were just sitting down in a large room that was filled with chairs arrayed around a clearing in the center. As Gohan's class only had 21 students in it they just sat in a semi-circle around Bulma, who still had not yet seen Gohan even though he had been rolling around at her feet a few minutes ago. "All right, as I call your name please step forward and get a Capsule Corp Map and T-shirt. Angela…. Ben…." She went down the list until she hit the name Son Gohan. A small smirk appeared on her face as she wondered how she could embarrass the boy without being incinerated on the spot. " Oh, Hi there Gohan. I did not know you were here. Come on down here and give me a hand." As he walked to the center of the clearing, Bulma found herself on the receiving end of the new Gohan Death Glare. As he walked up she gave him a small kiss on the cheek, expecting him to blush intensely. Instead, he turned and smirked at a blond jock, who was still stunned beyond belief that Gohan even knew her.

            All of a sudden Videl, who had been staring in shock at the school nerd that was friends with the richest woman on the planet, jumped up and screamed the question that all of the teenagers' tiny brains had been pondering "HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW BULMA BRIEFS!!!!!"

            Gohan quickly reverting back to his normal self and blushing and stammered that she was a friend of the family. ' Glad that's over.' But Videl still found herself thinking about how much she was going to miss that smirk.'AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! Stop thinking like that! It's just a stupid boy. (Cringes as he types) Try to think about something else. Um, Gohan sure knows some important people. I'm thinking too hard on this, it's not like he knows Kami or anything (sorry, couldn't help it)'.

            Meanwhile, Vegeta has finished subjecting Trunks to the endless hours of sparring, which turned out to be little more than a half hour due to Trunks' whining. " Fine, if you have already had enough then lets go." Trunks jumped up and down thinking that they were going to the park. Vegeta grabbed him by the hair as they passed making the boy cry out in pain." Shut up, brat." Was all he said as he blasted off through the hole they had made when sparring. Trunks had now passed out from the pain as he got pulled through the air at a very high speed by bi hi lavender hair.

            After several minutes of this he reached his destination. The lookout loomed right ahead of him as he dragged the still unconscious Trunks along. He spotted the little green rat Dende and sped toward him so fast that when he stopped abruptly, Trunks hair ripped out and he flew on before crashing a building.

            "All right, listen to me green bean. I am going to make you a deal; actually no I am threatening you. You WILL help me get revenge on that 3rd class baka and my mate or you will die." Dende gave him with a confused look." Gohan and my miserable wife!" Vegeta screamed and shook his head muttering "dumbass" under his breath. " Now, you have 2 choices. A) You can get killed by me now if you don't help me or B) you can get killed by Gohan later." Dende stared in horror while his mind shifted through the fact that his life was now over. ' On one hand we have Vegeta who would probably blast me and be done with it, but he would have no chance of escape. On the other hand we have the planets most powerful warrior who also happens to be a hormone driven teen. At least I have a small chance at escape.hhhhhhmmmmmmmm.' 

            " Do I get a lifeline? How about a 50/50, maybe a phone a friend." He said thinking he could call Gohan and tell him what was happening.     

            " NO! YOU DO NOT GET A LIFE-THING AND YOU CAN NOT CALL ANYBODY!"

            " Ok, so I will poll the audience.

All right audience. Do you pick choice A), choice B), or choice C) in which you can give other suggestions on how this pathetic excuse of a fic can improve

Sorry there was not much humor in that one. It was 3 in the morning when I wrote/typed it. REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  


	3. Life's A Bitch

Thanks for all the reviews. And the votes are in and the winner is  *****drum roll*** **choice B. Soooo. I shall let Dende live and make Gohan's life a living hell. Lots of Gohan torture ahead.

Chapter 3: Life's a Bitch.

"All right! All right! I'll do it. But you've got to promise me that you will at least try to stall Gohan for a little bit so I can have a small chance of survival." The young Kami wailed as he looked at the full-blooded saiyan in front of him. Vegeta just smirked. He knew as well Dende that there was only one thing that could stop a pissed Gohan. The Frying Pan of Doom, and the remarkable half saiyan was sometimes able to resist even its power. No, there was little hope for the teenage Namekian. It had been either now at Vegeta's hands or later at Gohans. 

            "Very good green bean you have chosen wisely. Now this is what you are going to do. Your job is going to be very simple, you will do everything in your power to ruin the life of the brat. That's simple enough that I think even you can manage." Dende gulped. He had screwed with Gohan's life once before, and while it was a lot of fun, he had afterwards been beaten into a bloody pulp, healed by a senzu bean, and been beaten again, this time to be left in Mr. Popo's care. This was not going to be pleasant. 'But then again, I might as well go out with a bang.' He allowed himself an evil smirk and started putting into affect the first phase of his already formed plan.

            Meanwhile back at Capsule Corp. Gohan's class had finally gotten over the fact that Gohan had known Bulma Briefs. They were currently whispering excitedly to each other and forming rumors that Gohan was romantically involved with the beautiful woman. As the class was led into a room that looked like a small movie theatre, poor Gohan was continuously bombarded with questions from the seemingly jealous Videl and Erasa." All right. Will every one please take a seat? I am about to show you footage from a historical battle that has been kept secret for many years. I assure you that all of this is indeed true and not some movie."

            The class immediately calmed down as the footage began to roll. It started out from a distance showing a lone ring in a barren landscape with several figures beside the ring and one inside. The class immediately gasped as they immediately recognized the setting as the cell games. Gohan choked and tears formed in his eyes. The camera abruptly jerked up showing several nearly transparent auras streaking through the sky following two gold ones. They all started to descend and land beside the ring, there auras flickering out. The camera abruptly shot forward towards the ring, telling the class that the camera must have been a drone of some sort. The camera abruptly stopped showing a close-up on a man that had vivid green eyes and brilliant gold hair that spiked upward. Gohan let out a small sob. The tears now falling down his cheeks as he began to shake his head. Videl looked over at Gohan, astonished. She looked back at the screen, which had now froze on the mans face thanks to Bulma, and back at Gohan. The man on the screen bore a strong resemblance to Gohan, minus hair and eyes." This man's name is Goku, one of the most powerful warriors in the universe. He was father to a son who would surpass him in power only to have his son watch as he gave his life to the save this planet." The camera rolled again only to pause again on the next figure. A small boy's face filled the screen. Videl gasped as she looked at the screen, then over at the grief-stricken Gohan. The resemblance between the faces on the screen, The Gold Fighter, and Gohan was unmistakable. 'They're all the same person. Gohan is that little boy and the Gold Fighter. How could I have missed it?'

            "This boy is Goku's son. He, like his father, is not human. They are both saiyans, an incredibly powerful race of warriors who had their planet destroyed by an evil tyrant. They, and another, are the last known survivors. This boys name is Gohan." The entire class gasped and swiveled around to look at Gohan, who had stopped crying and was now shaking. Bulma once again let the movie play. The camera panned across several more people including a purple haired teen, a short bald man, a large man in a strange outfit and a red mohawk, a three eyed man, a man with black hair and scars that crisscrossed his face, before stopping again on a man that they all recognized, Vegeta." This is my husband Vegeta. He is the other survivor and prince of the log gone saiyan race. The reason his hair and eyes are different is that he is not a super saiyan at that moment. When you turn super saiyan, your power increases dramatically and your hair changes to blond and your eyes to green."

            (Because I am way to lazy to type the entire cell games, I will skip most of Goku's fight and go straight to when he blows the top of cell's body off.) Bulma let the video show now without stopping at all. The class stared as Goku as Goku came flying straight up out of a cloud of smoke that was the result of one of Cells attacks. He stopped and his voice boomed out over the speakers, " KA…ME…. HA…ME" voices off to the side could be heard but as the camera was not pointed at them they were undecipherable. All of the sudden the figure in the sky vanished and the camera flicked around wildly before a huge explosion drew it back to Cell. Or what was left of him. His upper body was gone and Goku was standing beside his legs staring at them. Many screams were heard as the pair of legs hopped of the ground. Its flesh near the top could be seen bubbling and suddenly a head and shoulders (not the dandruff thing) sprouted from it.

             The newly regenerated Cell immediately began to do battle with the now tired Goku. The class gasped as Goku started to launch an enormous volley of blasts at Cell. It appeared that Cell once again was going to lose body parts but, alas, Cell made a giant shield that reduced the blasts to a harmless fireworks display before any limbs could go flying. Cell slowly began to lower himself to the ground. Now Cells voice echoed over the landscape," You must know by now that you have no possible chance of beating me."

            " Your right Cell. I can't beat you. There is no point in continuing this fight. I give up." Whispers broke out throughout the crowd and some stupid jock stood up and started laughing," HA. I knew that loser wasn't gonna beat Cell."

            Bulma froze. 'Uh oh' she quickly looked over to where Gohan was sitting and saw that he had started to shake again. At first she thought he was crying again until he opened his eyes and she saw that they were filled with rage. Lightning began to crackle around Gohan. The jock, oblivious to this said," What a moron, he should of let a real man like Hercule fight him. "That was it, Gohan       

Snapped. 

Sorry there was not much Gohan torture in that chapter but there will be in the next one.

In the next chapter, should I 

A) Bring Mirai Trunks back (will probably do anyway)

B) Have Hercule show up

C) Something else.


	4. New Relations

Thanks to all the people that reviewed. And for this chapter I got very mixed votes and so, I shall surprise everyone. I have created a new character cause I did not want to do ALL the exact things that other fics like this one do. Enjoy 

(Hopefully).

New Relations

            With an enormous burst of power, Gohan blew all the chairs and the people in them into the wall. He completely skipped SS1 and immediately jumped to SS2. Lightning crackled sporadically around him as he now started to walk towards the jock that was the target of his ire. He stopped just short of the now trembling figure. "You dare to insult my father, dishonor his sacrifice, and dare to suggest that Hercule, a man that that got launched a mile out of the ring, was greater than my father." His voice was barely a whisper, his tone so cold that not even Videl could think to argue or defend her dad." No one insults my dad's honor and gets away with it. DID YOU HEAR ME?! NO ONE!" Gohan completely cut loose. He let all the rage from all those countless nights that he had cried himself to sleep, all those times when he stood before the memorial that he himself had erected burst from him. His rage filled scream now filled the air as his hair slowly began to grow and his eyebrows disappeared into his now slightly protruding forehead. The sheer power from this new transformation blew the jock into the wall, cracking the wall and crushing almost every bone in his body. His hair stopped growing as it reached his waist.

            Bulma observed all this in horror. Suddenly a figure detached itself from cowering mass of students and hurled itself towards the massive whirlwind of power that surrounded the teenage saiyan. Bulma winced as she saw a fork of lightning darted out towards the figure, but strangely at the last moment flicking aside and hitting one of the remaining chairs burning a hole straight through it and continue on into the floor. The figure was lost as it disappeared into the vortex. Abruptly the vortex died, revealing a still transformed Gohan that was holding the figure close to him. Bulma flung herself towards the pair. As she neared she saw that the figure was the raven-haired girl that had been following Gohan around earlier. As she drew still nearer she could see that the girl was burned slightly and Gohan was whispering apologies to her. "What the HELL is wrong with you! Do you have any clue how many people could have died?" His eyes, which had been filled with anxiety, now turned incredibly cold.

            "Well Bulma, maybe if you hadn't shown the Cell Game footage, this would not have happened. Now I believe I should ask you, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Bulma was suddenly at a loss. Why had she decided to show that footage? Gohan noted the confused look on her face." Oh, now I get it. It had to have been Dende. When I get my hands on that little-" There was a sudden pause as Gohan abruptly powered down to his normal state, "Ah. I don't know how much longer I could have kept that up." 

            "Oh am I interrupting something." The voice was mocking, coming from right behind Bulma causing everyone to jump. Vegeta stood right there, taking in the blasted out theatre, the cowering students and Gohan who was still holding a very shaken Videl. He smirked," So, you finally found yourself a mate. I didn't think you had it in you." Gohan suddenly noticing how close he was holding Videl and quickly released her.

            "Mate?! She's not my mate! Were just friends. I was just..um..er.. making sure she was all right. I accidentally hurt her when someone said something about my dad."_ Well at least its kinda true._ Gohan was spared once again from going on by a loud bang coming from outside the building._ What now._ Gohan, followed by his still terrified class walked through the halls of the labyrinth like building and emerged on the huge lawn of Capsule Corp. There was a familiar purple haired teen walking toward the group. The females of the group immediately forgot their terror and immediately startedwhispering excitedly among themselves about the incredible new guy. Gohan, who forgot his previous anger, ran out towards the teen." Trunks! I can't believe it, ya came back. Why? Is there trouble coming? What is it this time?"

            Trunks shook his head and laughed, "No, Gohan, nothings coming that I know of. I came here to live with Bulma and Vegeta since the my mom just died."

            Gohan became distracted by a face that was peering at him out from behind one of Trunks legs. Once Gohan noticed it, it vanished behind Trunks leg." Hey, I think there's a little me hiding behind your leg Trunks."

            Trunks looked behind him and smiled, "It's OK you can come out. He won't hurt you." A small boy (HAHAHA you thought it was going to be Pan. Don't worry that's coming up) stepped timidly out from behind Trunks leg. "Gohan, this is your son."

            Gohan quickly hid his shock at the fact that he was now a father and looked kindly at the small boy. The small boy spoke nervously from beside Trunks," Hi, my name's …Gohan." (sorry I just could not think of anything else.) 

              "And I'm Gohan too." They just stood there for a moment before the boy called out "Daddy" and jumped into his arms. Gohan started laughing as he caught the boy and hugged him tightly. A blur shot out of Trunks still open time machine, trailing tears and also yelling "Daddy" and jumped straight into his arms also. Gohan caught the little girl without thinking and sent a questioning look at Trunks who was laughing and watching the new family.

            "This is your daughter Pan. She's Gohan's twin."

            Once Gohan had both twins settled comfortably in his arms he asked Trunks, " So why is he also named Gohan?"

            "You were already gone when they were born and the mother died giving birth to them, so your mother named him Gohan after you."

            " Oh I see. But Trunks, who was the mother?"

HAHAHA I have done a little of everything except for bring Hercule in, so that will come in the next chapter. I don't know if I can fit it into the next chapter but the choices this time are:

A) Bring in Goku back.

B) Have the rest of the gang come and try to ruin Gohan's life

C) Try to bring GT Trunks, Bra, Goten, and Pan (I must warn you, I am not a fan of T/P pairing so beware)

D) Something else  


	5. Unlearning

Thanks for all the reviews and sorry I didn't update sooner, I had a small case of writer's block aka laziness. I got some new ideas. I think I will bring the Z gang and then take the advice from Stoked and not do anything else but let it roll. Oh and I thought that saiyans always had to be angry to gain a level. I thought Goku went super because Krillin died. And Gohan went super because he remembered all the times when he let everyone down and he went SS2 because 16's head got crushed in front of him. Oh well, its to late now so it doesn't really matter. Oh and I forgot to mention that Gohan Jr. and Pan are around 7-8 years old. Thanks everybody.

Chapter 5: Unlearning

            " I couldn't tell you even if I knew, Gohan. But I would guess that it you'll know soon since you were barely 20 when you died and they were born." Trunks looked a little saddened now. He had no one left in his own timeline, mother..gone, father...gone, mentor..gone. He was alone in a broken world were he had nothing. That was what prompted him to leave and come back and live in this timeline.  

            Trunks' thoughts were interrupted by screams coming from the crowd of students that had been forgotten about. A tall green man had landed right in front of them and was making his way towards Gohan and the purple haired teenager that he was standing with. " What's going on now? I felt Mirai's ki appear and came to investigate. So you better hurry and explain that and what the f*ck hap-" it was then that he noticed the two children in Gohan's arms. " What's with the kids Gohan. Are you bratsitting?" (I made a funny)

            "No, no, no, and its babysitting, not bratsitting. And from now on don't listen to Vegeta at all. As for these two, they're my children. This ones Gohan and this ones Pan." For once in his life Piccolo's jaw hit the floor and he stared. He recovered quickly and replaced it with his usual neutral expression.

            " OK kid what you do in your free time is your own business I guess, but I am disappointed in you Gohan, I expected better. I mean you would have to be like…11 years old. Is that even possible for humans?"

Piccolo shook his head and was preparing to fly off when Gohan snapped out of his shocked daze and yelled, "Wait! Piccolo you've got it all wrong. These aren't my kids…. I mean they are, but they're not and-" At this point Pan started to sniff and looked like she was about to cry.

" What do you mean daddy, don't you love us."

" Of course I love you sweetheart, I am just trying to explain to-" (there a lot of interruptions in this chapter) a mocking laugh came from behind Gohan and he spun around.

" You've gone farther than I thought Kakkabrat. (I think I got that from someone but I can't remember) You're even more stupid than your father. Who'd you screw to –"  

Vegeta could no longer go on because at that point because he was hit in the chest in the with enough force to send him into a wall, which immediately in his place were the two children who had only moments ago been in Gohan's arms." Take that you big bully!" the small replica of Gohan yelled," Serves you right for calling my dad stupid!" There was silence for a moment when huge explosion rocked the ground as the pile of debris that Vegeta had been buried under exploded. 

"YOU PATHETIC BRATS! YOU'RE DEAD!" Vegeta screamed as he leapt forward towards the now petrified children. But once again Vegeta was not to have his revenge. For he was struck once again, this time it was a punch that doubled him over which was followed immediately by a kick to same area that sent him towards orbit much faster than a space ship. But he would not get to experience space travel again, at least not at the moment, for his unknown attacker appeared above him and did a back flip to gain momentum and delivered a kick that sent him into the ground creating just one more crater in the surface of the durable planet know as earth. On this durable planet known as earth there is a full-blooded saiyan prince known as Vegeta, who is being held by the throat by a half-saiyan known as Gohan.

"If you _ever_ threaten or harm my children, physically or mentally, I will kill you. Make no mistake Vegeta, I WILL kill you." Gohan's know turquoise eyes bored into Vegeta's pure black ones. Gohan created another hole in the enormous house by throwing the half conscious prince through it. Gohan then scooped up his children, hugged them gently, and walked back to the stunned Piccolo and Trunks. "Piccolo I'd like to ask a favor. Could you please modify my classmate's memories? I don't really want them to think of me as a freak." Piccolo just nodded numbly and went about his new task (just think, Piccolo, in a stereotypical maids outfit.). Gohan turned to Trunks and was surprised to see a smirk on his face.

" I see someone's been a little busy since my last visit. We'll have to spar sometime. I've got a surprise for you."

Gohan just nodded and agreed." Now I'd say we need to go wake your mom up." And he nodded to the spot on the ground where the genius lay. They made there way over to Bulma, who had fainted when she realized that Gohan was a daddy. After several unsuccessful tries to wake the sleeping beauty they managed to bring her around. She sat up again trying to puzzle out why there were two new holes in the wall.

            **_I would just like to point out that there is a lot of use of the number 2. There was SS2, two kids, 2 holes and some others. Just thought that it was a bit odd. Back to the fic._**

****   She immediately whacked them both over the head with the FRYING PAN OF DOOM for not waking her up sooner. She did not use the one that she had used on Vegeta because it was reserved just for him. She then noticed the **_TWO_** reasons she had fainted, who were currently sleeping in Gohan's arms. Her last thought before the mean author ended the chapter was 'Shit, he's only 18 and he's already surpassed Vegeta not only in power but in the number of children he had."

Yes, I know I said I would bring in Hercule and the Z fighters, but since I will not be adding too much more into the mix I can take my time and not rush it. But there is still is a poll,

Who really is the worlds strongest and why

A) Goku

B) Gohan (pick me)

C) Vegeta

D) Chi-Chi

E) Yajirobie


	6. Shit Happens

Thanks to all that reviewed. And as to the answer to the correct answer to the poll almost all of you answered correctly. The answer is indeed Gohan. Think about it. He is definitely the strongest in DBZ because even SS3 Goku couldn't take on the normal Buu let alone Super Buu who Gohan easily kicked around. But does any one know why Gohan didn't or couldn't go Super while he was mystic. I've heard several different reasons like his body wouldn't be able to take it, the universe would explode or he just couldn't do it anymore. Oh well, I'll try to inject some humor into this chapter.

Oh I almost forgot again, I sadly own nothing except my beauty and the beast costume that I wore when I was 4, in other words I sadly don't own DBZ. 

Chapter 6: Shit Happens

"OK, everybody I will now give you your room assignments. There will be no boy/girl pairings so I had better not here any noises tonight." A few of the students groaned at this, but they were quickly drowned out by the cheers coming from the next statement," After you have dropped your stuff off at your rooms, follow the signs back to the main reception hall. Please bring your swimsuit, as we will go to the rec room after lunch. Now will you all come and get your room numbers and follow me." There was a lot of noise as the memory-wiped students tried to find they who they would be rooming with. 

            Bulma quickly took charge again and led the way to the quadrant of the building where the guest rooms were located. Gohan would have been alone but now that Mirai Trunks was here he would be sharing a room with him. Gohan was a bit confused on what to do with his children, but decided to let them sleep in his bed for now. It was then that Dende decided to try his hand again at torturing Gohan, for at that moment, there was a loud pounding on the door. Gohan jumped and looked around wildly. His initial thought was that it was Vegeta trying to get revenge for the seen on the lawn, but he quickly decided that Vegeta wouldn't have knocked but blown a hole through the wall and then come after the him. Gohan wasn't exactly afraid of Vegeta; it was just that the thought of fighting him that close to his children was a little worrying. He was going to just let the person leave when there was another loud knock and Videl's angry voice came from the other side," Son Gohan, if you don't open this door right now I am going to kill you!" Gohan's eyes widened as he realized that all he had on was his swimming trunks. He glanced over at Trunks who was smirking at him and started to walk over to the door. He was fully clothed, as he had declined the swim in favor talking to his mother. Gohan looked around for cover but seeing none, he dashed into the bathroom just as Trunks opened the door. Bad move. All he had done was delay the inevitable, unless Trunks…" Yeah Gohans getting changed right now, why don't you come on in and wait for him." Gohan scowled. There went his last chance. It was official, Trunks was a dead man.' And Dende, you are number 2 on the list. Hmm, how should I kill you? I've got it! First I'll rip your t-"

" Come on nerd boy we haven't got all day. Don't be embarrassed because you're a toothpick. We can't all have a perfect body like I do."

            Oh, shut up Sharpener. I bet he's got a better body than you. I mean, who can tell with all the baggy clothes he wears."

            " Yeah right Erasa, you can't have both brawn and brains it's just not possible."

            " Would you two shut up?! I don't need to listen to your constant arguing. And Gohan it can't be bad that bad. Just come on out.

            "Ok, Ok, I'm coming." Gohan said dejectedly as he left his perch on the pot and walked towards the door.

            "See I told you Era-" Sharpener was immediately quieted as the door swung open revealing Gohan. Silence reined as Gohan just stood there nervously. Even Videl couldn't tear her eyes away from his perfect body.     

            Videl finally managed to break out of her stupor, but still did not take her eyes away from his incredible body." Holy shit, Gohan." was all that she could say before there was a loud squeal from Erasa, who threw herself at Gohan.

            " Oh, my God! You have such a perfect body. Could you flex your muscle? What's your secret? Why would you hide this under all that baggy clothing?"

            She was joined in her questioning by Sharpener, who asked questions like "How much can you bench" and " How long have you worked out". Unfortunately for Gohan, Videl managed to wrench her eyes from his body and fixed him with her best glare. Once Gohan caught sight of it he flinched. While it didn't couldn't compare to his mother's or even Vegeta's glares, it still was enough to make him want to cower in fear. " Damnit, I am so dead. But I swear I am not going down without you Dende.' 

            Outside of Gohan's little world, Videl frowned. Most guys screamed and ran away needing a new set of pants.' And here is this incredibly hot and muscular nerd that merely flinches. I guess that's the next item on the 10 Things I Hate About Gohan List.' Erasa once again interrupted her thoughts, " Come on guys we don't want to miss all the food do we?" she said glancing at Gohan and remembering the incredibly large appetite that the boy had. As Videl silently followed her friends through the halls she was adding on to her list of things she hated about Gohan, which was much longer than ten.' It's so unfair. I have to carefully watch my diet to keep in shape, and he eats more food than the entire school, yet he has that incredible body. I mean how long would you have to work out to burn off all the calories that he takes in.'

         Silence almost completely filled the hall as Gohan, along with Videl, Erasa and Sharpener. It only 'almost' filled the hall because the sounds of The Black Hole and The Bottomless Pit (Vegeta and Trunks) eating could still be heard. The silence lasted only a few seconds however, as the entire female population, as one, snapped out of it and stampeded towards the young warrior, forcing him to forget all the food that would have eaten and run for his life. He led the mass of screaming girls on a chase throughout Capsule Corp. and as soon as he made it temporarily out of sight, he moved faster than any eye could see, back to the food so he could grab as much as he could.

         After a few minutes, the roar of the stampede could be heard again and he was forced to flee before the girls could find him. This time he fled to the pool, completely forgetting that that was the next destination of the class. Entering the pool area cautiously, looked around making sure it was deserted before heading over to the hot tub. He sank into it, and sighed in relief. He had been training extra hard lately and he was just now beginning to feel the effects. He had just begun to really relax when a hand clamped over his mouth startling him so badly that he literally jumped a couple feet into the air. Quickly ripping the hand away, he whipped around to face his attacker, and was faced with a worried looking Trunks, who was gesturing frantically for Gohan to be quiet.

          "Shhhhh." The worried teen whispered, as Gohan was about to open his mouth. " Gohan, we gotta get out of here, before my mom and Vegeta find me. I don't know what I said but all I know is that all of a sudden my mom had whipped her titanium alloy frying pan and came after me with it and Vegeta started to try and blast me to the next dimention. I mean he always tries to blast me, but know he is really trying to kill me. " He glanced up to see Gohan frozen with his eyes wide in terror, and slowly, ever so slowly, Trunks turned around and gulped. Their end was near.

 I am so mean aren't I? Any way I won't be updating for a while cause I am going on a VACATION!!  So heres the poll:

    Who would you most like to see die:

A) Vegeta 

B) Goku

C) Gohan

D) Chibi Trunks

E) Dende


	7. Revenge is Sweet

           Hey everybody! Sorry I didn't update for a while. I was away in Arizona. Not that anyone care. Soooooo, her are the results for the poll as of now:

A) Vegeta-1 (You should have picked this one)

B) Goku-4 (Who knew so many people hated Goku)

C) Gohan-0 (I am glad that all of you value your lives and did not pick this one)

D)  Chibi Trunks-1 (Damn, only one)

E) Dende-8 

  I even got a couple requests to kill off Mirai Trunks. At first I wasn't really gonna kill anybody, I was just seeing who every body hated, but now I might actually make someone die. Sadly I can't kill Vegeta because only one person wants to. I can't kill Goku cause' he's already dead. I wouldn't kill Gohan if my life depended on it. I won't kill Chibi Trunks because, well, I have other plans for him. And Dende, well ya never know. I own… absolutely nothing! On with the fic.

Revenge is Sweet

        Barely visible from there position was the front half of a frying pan. This was not any frying pan that could be used on disobedient saiyans. Its bottom was made of titanium and it gave off a smell of death that told any saiyan that was within a mile of it that it was out and on the hunt. One hit could bring a saiyan to his knees.  Only one person in the known universe had such a weapon. It could only mean… The Banshee Woman. 

      Trunks looked back at Gohan and watched as a change took place in the half saiyans face. It changed from a look of horror to such an evil smirk, that it made Trunks pause and think which was the more dangerous of the two. Trunks decided to try his luck with Gohan. He used his most desperate voice and said (This ones for you Melanie) " Help me Gohan, please. Hurry their coming."

     Gohan kept smirking," Is my problem?"

     Trunks' eyes widened, " Please Gohan, you gotta help me! Please!" He was barely able to keep his voice from rising and alerting his presence to the Pan wielding woman that was still hovering around the door.

   " Did you help me in the room. No! I realized something Trunks. They're not coming for me. They're coming for you. So I have nothing to worry about. One wrong turn deserves another."

     Trunks just stared at Gohan. If he had known that Gohan would be so vengeful then he wouldn't have let his friends in. Suddenly Gohan frowned. Then Trunks heard it too. His acute hearing picked up the roaring of the girls that were still chasing after Gohan. Trunks face broke out into a smirk and said, " Well Gohan it would seem that we are both in bad spots, so I'll tell ya what: I help you, you help me. We'll both be happy."

    Gohan's smirk returned full force, easily beating out Trunks' own smirk. His eyes widened again. " No." He said it quietly and his eyes gleamed with a strange light. " You see Trunks. I can handle being climbed all over by wild girls. Who knows I might even enjoy it. But what could make it better than to watch you get hit repeatedly with IT, then get beaten to within an inch of your life by Vegeta." Trunks gulped. The only person that could stand against an enraged Vegeta, no matter how much more powerful they were, was an enraged Gohan. The event outside was an example this. The roaring grew louder. It was time. Gohan gave Trunks a wave as though to say " Bye Bye" and before Trunks could do anything Gohan shouted, " Mom, over here!"

    Trunks' eyes widened in horror as Chi-Chi marched threw the door. His mouth dropped as his own mother stalked in after her carrying her branding pan. Both women caught sight of him and let out a war cry and jumped forward. Trunks only had time to mutter," What did I do?" before he turned to flee and was immediately struck down by a viscous blow and was immediately jumped on by the new Banshee Women.

    At that moment, the door on the other end of the pool room burst open and Gohan was immediately swarmed by the wave of girls that had been tracking him since his brief lunch. He didn't exactly enjoy it, like he had hoped, but it didn't bother him to terribly much. 

    With his last bit of strength before he could be dragged away by to two women he glanced at Gohan standing in the hoard of girls and smirking at him. Then he was dragged away.

    Gohan's shoulders shook with laughter as Trunks got dragged away. He couldn't help it. It was funny. But suddenly things stopped being funny. Videl had entered the room. She was glaring at him with everything she had. And it scared him. He looked around and saw that there was no chance of escape. Most of the girls were off him now and were content to just sit back and sigh at him. Then Videl's expression changed and went from the death glare he was so used to, to something that surprised him to no end. She was smiling. It was an almost seductive smile. She slowly began to walk towards him, that smile still in place. ' Damn my saiyan hormones. I don't know if I'll be able to stand this much longer.' She kept walking slowly forward hips swaying slightly. She had changed into a simple one-piece bathing suit. But it didn't matter to Gohan. Was trying to keep himself from blushing, and trying not to back away. It kinda worked. He was able to keep most the blush off of his face but she got so close to him that he automatically took a step back to put some distance between himself and the beautiful young woman that was walking seductively towards him. He took a step back. And another. Then another. He felt his foot it the edge of the pool and he glanced back. He had reached the end, but she kept walking towards him. He stepped down onto the first step of the pool, feeling the heated water rise to mid calf. She kept coming. Gohan kept going. He reached the pool floor and stopped. 

    She had stopped on the first step and in a sweet, innocent voice said, " Hey their cutie. Come over here for a sec."

    Gohan blushed a deep red despite his best efforts and stuttered," Um… Sure…Videl." He took a few cautious steps forward and stopped." Uh…Yes."

  All of a sudden she exploded into movement, leaping forward and placing her hands on the top of Gohan's head and pushing him down under the water.

    He resurfaced, sputtering and spitting the water out of his mouth. He found her laughing hysterically and got a mischievous glint in his eye. He calmly walked over to her and casually pushed her under the water. She emerged laughing harder then ever and playfully splashed him. Grinning like an idiot he splashed her back also laughing now. They were completely oblivious to all the stares and glares they were receiving. Gohan turned just in time to see Trunks' slightly smoking body hurled past the door, indicating that Vegeta had gotten hold of him. His smile widened and his last thought before the mean author decided to end the chapter was ' Revenge is so sweet.'

Hey, how did you like. I think that was one of the better chapters that I have written. Any way I wanted to know if anyone hade read the fic **The Return of the Prince.**  If you haven't please do since I know the author and he will probably go insane if he doesn't get another review? He only has one and is desperate. Its story ID is 1081210. Please read and review it. If you have any ideas for the next chapter please tell me.

On a scale of 1-5 how would you rate this chapter.****


	8. Webbed Feet and Swimming Lessons

Hey everybody sorry I haven't updated for a bit. I had a lot of computer troubles and other excuses that none of you care about.  And Angry Vegeta Fan, if you're still with us, then you should probably stop here. If you want Vegeta to be stronger then I suggest that you go read a fic where Vegeta is the main character instead of Gohan. If you don't like the fact that Gohan is stronger in this fic, then don't read it! Now to everyone else, thanks for the reviews and enjoy the next chapter.

Webbed Feet and Swimming Lessons

Over the next half-hour the students slowly regained there senses and one-by one climbed into the pool. All except for Sharpener, who continued to stare, in rage, at the boy that stole "his girl". He thought hard on what he could do to win a race. He pushed his mind past its limits and thought at an incredible 2 thoughts a minute. Then it came to him. Standing up he bellowed, "Son Gohan, I challenge you to a race!" He stood there obviously proud of himself at his incredible idea.

            In the pool Gohan just stood there looking nervous. He knew that he would not let himself get beaten by Sharpener but didn't want to draw to much attention to himself if Sharpener was really good and Gohan beat him. He barely felt Videl hit his arm and say," Come on Gohan, you can beat him, no sweat. I'll tell ya what, if you race I'll race and I can prove to you that I am the fastest swimmer in the country." 

Gohan sent a silent thanks up to Dende, who was forming his plan to torture the poor boy. Now he could just let Videl beat him and not draw to much attention to himself. He nodded to Sharpener and made his way over to the side of the pool. He realized that his plan had a couple holes in it. How was he gonna control his strength enough to beat Sharpener but loose to Videl. When you can swim fast enough to chase down fishes then it might be kinda hard to do that. It was this that he was thinking when he lined up on the wall with Videl on one side and Sharpener on the other. It was this that he was thinking when one of his classmates yelled go. It was this that he pushed hard off the wall and absent-mindedly swam hard towards the others side. And it was this that he STOPPED thinking about as he felt his head hit something hard less than a second after he pushed off. He was aware that there was complete silence. He tried to lift his head and turn around but found that he couldn't. He panicked and jerked his head up and tore a large piece of concrete from the side of the pool in which his head had gotten lodged into. He slowly turned around and looked down to the opposite end of the pool where Videl and Sharpener still stood in shock (they're in the shallow end). 

   "Um…oops…I can explain…I…take swimming lessons! Yeah that's it!" Videls shocked face changed to a deep scowl and she glared at him as he slowly approached. 

Gohan who was trying desperately to think of ways that he could pass off his speed. He was level with Videl. "We need to talk." She said in a deadly whisper.

"But-"

"NOW!"

Gohan cringed and slowly climbed out of the pool and walked toward his shirt. He put it on and headed towards the door and into the hall. He briefly thought about making a run for it, but his mind was made up for him as Videl walked through the door and slammed it shut. "Explain."

"I…uh… have webbed feet. And…I take lessons." It sounded stupid, even to him. She just scowled at him. ' Hmmm, she looks kinda cute when she's mad. Better not go there with my saiyan hormones, but damn...' Gohan realized what he was thinking and blush a bright red.

 All of sudden, Videls face changed and she smiled at him and said, " Aww, Gohan you look so cute when you blush." This only caused him to invent a couple new shades of red. She just giggled (picture that. Videl. Giggling) and walked back towards the poolroom. Gohan just shook his head and muttered,"Schizo" (I don't know if that's how you spell it but its supposed to be short for Schizophrenic). Videl froze and turned around with a dangerous look on her face. She spoke in the same dangerous voice as before and said," What did you say Gohan."

"I didn't say anything Videl." She looked like she was going to say something, but before she could; Gohan unleashed his most deadly attack. It was far more powerful than any Kamehameha. It could pierce almost any heart and sooth any rage. He hit her with…. The Puppy Dog Look. Eyes wide and shining, he even made his lip quiver slightly just for an added effect. 

Videl's heart immediately melted as she quickly succumbed to the Look's power. She ran to Gohan and hugged him around the waist (She's A LOT shorter than him). She said in a soothing voice," I'm sorry I yelled Gohan. Please forgive me. I won't do it again. Don't be angry at me. Please." And she hugged him tighter. 

Gohan was to shocked to notice that he had lost all feeling in his legs. Never before had the look produced such a dramatic result. Not to say he didn't like the attention, but still, coming from Videl it was more than a bit weird.

" Come on Gohan, please. We can go back in there and relax in the hot tub." Said Videls voice from somewhere ABOVE his waist but below his head. Gohan couldn't tell as he was still staring straight ahead in shock. Shaking it off he smiled down at the girl clinging to him staring at him desperately.

"All right Videl lets go." Pause "Um…Videl can you let go of me?" The girl shook her head violently." OK" Gohan said slowly," Could you hold on to my arm instead then." The young crime fighter looked over fearfully over at his arm as though she had to jump from one 100-story building to another. She reached a shaking hand over to the arm and grabbed it in a death grip. She quickly pulled herself over to that arm and smiled up at Gohan, who was regaining the feelings in his legs and losing the feelings in his arm. Gohan smiled nervously at her and walked towards the door. He walked through the door and silence once again filled the room.

All the students stared at the pair as they walked to the hot tub, with Videl still latched on to his arm. Not only had the boy come back alive but with Videl, THE Videl, hanging off him.

 Ignoring all the attention Gohan settled back into the warm water to wait out the effects of the Puppy Dog Look, with Videl still clutching his arm and now laying her head on his shoulder. His last thought before the author knock into unconsciousness by his mother, who was screaming at him to get to bed, was,' This could take very ling time'

Hmmm. Well That was kinda odd. Who knew The Look was so powerful. I did of course but I wonder how many of the audience new right away what it was? Hopefully you all did. Now the poll for this time is:

What is the best fic you have read (if you stay all the way trough this you'll see the real answer)? 

A) Field Trip

B) Field Trip

C) Field Trip

D) Field Trip

E) Field Trip

F) Field Trip

G) Field Trip

H) Field Trip

I) Field Trip

J) Field Trip

K) Field Trip

L) Field Trip

M) Field Trip

N) Field Trip 

O) Field Trip

P) Field Trip

Q) Field Trip

R) Field Trip

S) Field Trip

T) Field Trip

U) Field Trip

V) Field Trip

W) Field Trip

X) Field Trip

Y) Field Trip 

Z) Other________


	9. Star Light

Hi everybody! Wow! Almost all of you said Field Trip was the best. I know that you were all trying to make me feel good and stuff, but I know that there are much better fics out there, I've read a lot of them. If you want a list then just ask (yeah right). Sorry I haven't updated for awhile but I've got finals today and tomorrow. Not that most of you care. This chapter might be kinda sappy. I'm thinking about trying my hand at romance but I'm not sure. So without any more excuses, on with the fic!

Star Light 

            It didn't take as long for the effects of The Puppy Dog Look to wear off as Gohan feared. After half an hour, she could go an incredible 4 ft. from him. After an hour and a half, she was almost completely back to normal. She was now standing a couple feet away from him, and staring at him as he ate.

            '_How is it that he can eat that much? I don't even think that it's humanly possible! And those guys over there are almost as bad as he is.' _Gohan paused and looked up at her and smiled. '_Damnit! Why am I getting so close to this guy! I mean sure he's cute and smart and got one hell of a body, but why do I feel all warm and safe around him.'_ She blushed slightly and smiled back at him.

            Gohan continued to look at Videl, staring into her eyes._ ' What's going on with me. I can't keep my thoughts off of her anymore. I can't even concentrate on eating. I feel so happy around her. She's been through a lot and it shows, no matter how much she tries to hide it. I just want to comfort her. But how can I get close enough to her for her to tell me what's wrong!' _Abruptly Gohan stood up. Motioning for Videl to follow him, he left the 'cafeteria' and set off at a brisk pace down the hall. Not wanting to be left behind, Videl sped up her pace to catch up to him. 

            "Gohan where are we going?"

            Gohan turned to her and smiled. " It's a surprise." Was all he said as he stopped in front of one of the many elevators and pressed the button. They waited a few moments until the door opened and stepped into the elevator. Pressing the appropriate button the doors slid closed and the elevator gave a small lurch and started to move upwards. 

            Videl looked at him questioningly. Gohan just smiled turned to the door, which was slowly sliding open. Gohan, followed by Videl, stepped out onto a small balcony. Looking around Videl saw that it gotten dark already and the balcony was at the top of the massive building. She threw another look at Gohan, who chuckled and looked up. Videl followed his gaze and looked up into the night sky. She gasped. All the stars were out and shining in all their glory, almost mocking all the lights in the city. She had seen stars before of course, but she had never paused to examine their beauty and majesty. Not until she had met Gohan. " Gohan, its beautiful!" She looked over at the boy and was surprised that he had a look of longing on his face as stared at the stars. She softly whispered, "Gohan?" Gohan looked at her and once again smiled. She looked deep into his black eyes and saw the cheerfulness and innocence that she had come expect from him. Then she seemed to almost hit a wall. A wall that kept her from seeing anything except that same cheerfulness.  She reached up and lightly touched his cheek. Immediately the wall shattered and she let out a barely audible gasp. The pain in his eyes was almost more than she could bear. But she kept staring determinedly into his eyes. She was hoping to find the same cheerfulness that she always looked for in Gohan, but she didn't find it. All she found was the seemingly endless pain and guilt and the longing that she had seen earlier. The sorrow that she felt for him was unbearable and she could feel tears well up in her eyes. " I'm so sorry Gohan, I'm so sorry." She whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

            Gohan watched as the tear slowly fell. Without thinking he reached out and lightly brushed the tear away and gathered her in his arms. He buried his face in her hair (I guess I forgot but her hair is short, like at the World Tournament). '_This is NOT the way it was supposed to be. I'm supposed to be comforting her, not the other way around. Well I am getting closer to her. No matter how strong she is, she still looks so fragile. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her.' _

The moment was shattered when Bulma's voice blared over an intercom," All students need to return to there room. Lights out in 30 minutes!" 

            Reluctantly Gohan released Videl from his embrace. He smiled reassuringly and lightly pushed her towards the elevator. " Come on Videl, lets get going." Once inside Videl dried her eyes so they wouldn't look swollen. " Come on Videl cheer up. We can go swimming again tomorrow, if you want."

             This was probably the most inopportune time for Gohan to mention anything about swimming. Videl's eyes hardened as turned to face the young half-sayan," Speaking of swimming, Gohan, what was that all about earlier. I happen to be the fastest swimmer in the city, and there is no way for any one to swim that fast, webbed hands or not." At that moment the doors opened and Gohan was about to make a run for it when she grabbed the back of his shirt," Oh, no ya don't. Aren't going to be gentleman and walk me to my room," she said as she grinned wickedly at him. Gohan just nodded numbly and headed down the hall toward Videl's room and stopped in front of Videl's door.

            Gohan was about to leave when she stopped him again. " Ahhh, come on Videl, I walked you to your room." He was prepared to use the Puppy Dog Look, but only if it was completely necessary. Knowing the effects of the last time, she would probably not let go of him and they'd end up sleeping together. And while he wasn't too bothered by that he was afraid his saiyan-side would take over and it would escalate to more than just simply sleeping in the same bed. Preparing for the worst, Gohan was about to unleash it when Videl stood up on her toes and kissed him softly on the cheek. She then turned around and walked into her room. 

            Gohan stood there for what seemed hours. Bulma announcing that it was 

5 minutes till lights out brought him back to the real world. He quickly ran to his 

room and, after casting one last look at Videl's closed door, went inside. He 

looked over at his bed, he nearly passed out when he realized that his children 

from the future were still asleep. '_Holy shit_, _that's like 10 hours of sleep already. _

_Someone will be up early tomorrow.' _He looked over at Trunks' bed and smirked 

when he saw that it was empty. _'He's probably unconscious in some hallway _

_beaten, branded, and bruised._ Gohan crawled into Trunks' bed and smiled

contentedly, unaware of the next days activities. 

Well was that not one of the corniest chapters ever written. Just say the word and 

I'll try to never write romance again. I just wanted to ask everyone if I should do 

that one bonding thing where they can hear each others thoughts. And this time

the question is:

        What is the best type of Fanfic (Ex:Gohan Humor, Gohan/Videl Humor, B/V)    


	10. Return of the Saiyan Side!

Hey people! Sorry for the delay, but it was the holidays and I was on vacation. I'll try to make this chapter a bit longer but sometimes I'm kinda lazy so I can't promise anything. Thanks for all the reviews and on with the fic!

Return of the Saiyan Side!

            True to Gohan's prediction, he was woken up by his children at the ungodly hour of 2 in the morning. This gave the exhausted half saiyan a whopping 4 hours of sleep while his children clocked an incredible 14 hours. Knowing from his experience with Goten that he would never get back to sleep, Gohan sighed dejectedly and got up. Rubbing the sleep sand from his eyes he walked over to his closet and looked in wondering what to wear. Gohan glanced back at his children and asked," I'm guessing that Trunks has taught you at least a little martial arts." Both nodded energetically. Gohan nodded to himself and turned back to his closet and pulled out a gi that was nearly identical to the one that his father wore. He'd made it just after the Cell games when he'd taken on the role of the planets defender. He thought it fitting that he wear the former defenders colors even if he was responsible for his absence. He had constantly had to mend it from all the vigorous training he had done and make new adjustments to his growing body.

            Gohan changed into his gi and led his small family out the door and towards the GR. As it was still only 2 AM and students were forbid to walk the halls at night, they met no one. 

            Gohan wasn't surprised when he felt the might prince inside training. He ignored it and walked up to the door and pressed a bright red button. The gravity in the room returned to normal instantly and there were curses heard from inside. Gohan waited till Vegeta was just on the other side before he flung it opens, hitting the prince in the face and hurling him backwards. The enraged Vegeta stood and wiped away the blood that had begun to drop from his nose. He let out a roar and lunged toward the door ready to kill the one who had done this to him. Again, Gohan waited till Vegeta was just outside the door before slamming it closed. A large dent appeared where Vegeta's fist hit the durable door. Another string of load curses were heard from inside and Gohan slowly opened the door and walked in. He observed Vegeta as he tried to nurse his bruised hand and bleeding nose at the same time. Gohan smirked," You really should be more careful Vegeta. Walking into a door like that could leave a permanent mark."

            Vegeta 's eyes fell upon Gohan and his kids," What do you want brat?"

            "We're going to use your GR for a while. I'm going to see what these two know."

            Vegeta thought against saying 'Over my dead body' as his wish would probably be granted to him. Vegeta _almost smiled. The kid was letting his saiyan side show more and more often. It was almost like being around another full blooded saiyan that actually acted the way he was supposed to. '__I'll make a saiyan out of you eventually Gohan' Aloud he said," Fine, but you better be out in 2 hours."_

            "Of course, your highness." Gohan said sarcastically. Vegeta just smirked and walked from the room. Gohan turned to his kids," Alright, now let's get down to business. Can either of you turn super saiyan?"

            Both children shook their head and the mini-Gohan said," Trunks never got around to showing us that before we left."

            "I'm sorry daddy!"

            "Don't worry about it Pan, we'll work on that another time. So why don't you guys power up to your max."

            The two children nodded and relaxed for a moment before silver auras burst into life around them. The two auras slowly got brighter and larger. This continued for about 15 seconds before they stopped and there ki leveled off. Gohan nodded approvingly. They were amazingly strong for there age, below Goten and Trunks, but that was expected as they were a year younger than Goten. Gohan knew that if they inherited his explosive anger then that could change in an instant. They only needed a push to get to super saiyan. '_Maybe later I can help them with it.' "Alright you two, lets see what you got."_

            The pair immediately dropped into a flawless combined stance that had them back to back. Gohan dropped into a stance that was reminiscent of his fathers but was infused with his own ideas. Gohan nodded to them and they launched themselves at him, auras flickering madly. They seemed to share a mind as they both threw a punch at the same moment. Gohan ducked Pan's punch, reached out and grabbed Gohan Jr.'s and used it to swing him around into Pan, sending them both flying into the wall. After a few seconds they both stood up. Slowly Pan started to lean behind Gohan Jr. Suddenly they both rushed Gohan, Gohan Jr. still eclipsing his sister. Gohan easily knocked his sons punch aside, but was completely taken off guard when he felt his legs swept out from beneath him. He managed to plant one hand on the ground and use the other to fend off a kick from Gohan Jr. Putting the other hand on the ground he swung both of his legs up hitting his son in the chin and sending him toward the roof. He completed a back flip and the moment his feet hit the ground, he vanished.

            Pan, who was now alone, began to look around frantically for her father, he appeared in front of her and, a bit more gently then he'd hit his son, punched her in the stomach. It was still enough to hurl her into the wall though. Gohan looked around. He'd gone a bit hard on them, but he wanted them to know that he wasn't going to go easy on them just because they were his children. He walked over to where his son had fallen.

            The moment Gohan Jr. felt the shadow of his father fall on him his eyes snapped open. He tensed up for a second then visibly relaxed as his father smiled reassuringly and held out his hand to help him up. He took it and followed him over to his sister. After helping her up also he smiled at them," You guys did great! As a team, you guys are incredible! That move where you covered for your sister was great. But I think I found something to work on. When you get separated, you fall apart. Let's work on that for a while.

            And that's how the next 2 hours were spent, experimenting with different individual stances for each of them, and testing them on Gohan.

             As they passed Vegeta on the way out, Gohan was surprised to see the saiyan prince nod to him. Gohan returned the nod and continued on down the hall toward his room. As it was still only six o'clock, they still had an hour before they were called to breakfast. So Gohan and his children just washed up and crawled back into bed. The children were asleep before there little heads hit the pillows, but Gohan stayed awake and contemplated the pleasant turn in his life.

I was going to end it there but I'm such a nice guy I think I'll continue. Actually my computer screwed up and since its New Year I can't get it fixed until tomorrow. Well here's the next half.

            The inevitable encounter with Trunks happened at breakfast. Both had walked into the 'cafeteria' at almost the same time. Trunks regarded Gohan warily before hesitantly putting out his hand," Truce?" 

            Gohan shook it," Truce." Trunks smiled in relief. When he'd done his little joke, he hadn't expected that type of retaliation from the kind 11 year old he'd know a year ago. '_Of course, I didn't expect him to beat the shit out of dad either. Gohan's changed a lot.'  _

            During the course of Trunks thoughts, they had seated themselves, side by side, at a table and were proceeding to devour the monstrous pile of food that appeared before them.

            Halfway through Videl and Erasa walked in and came over to sit by the two boys. Videl sat a little closer to Gohan than she normally might have, but Gohan didn't notice as he was devouring everything in sight. Erasa didn't notice either because; at the moment she was trying to flirt with the purple haired boy that had showed up the other day. But, trying to talk to a saiyan while he's eating is like trying to talk to a garbage disposal, you just don't get much feedback.

            After about half an hour, in which the two girls ate there own breakfast, the two half saiyans, slowed there pace enough so that communication was possible. "So, do either of you know what were doing today?" Videl asked,

            Gohan, who had finally finished eating and was leaning back in his chair contentedly, glanced over at Trunks, who was mirroring his position, and answered," I didn't hear anything, did your mom mention anything."

            "Nope, she was too busy beating me with her branding pan to talk to me."

            Meanwhile, the two girls were staring at Trunks in amazement." Bulma Briefs is your mother?!" Erasa asked incredulously.

            '_Man, Gohan sure does have a lot of friends in high places. No wonder he's so smart, he's friends with a genius.' Videl's thoughts were interrupted by Bulma, who had come to address the assembled teenagers. "Due to a…um… lucky turn of events, our normal activities will be suspended. This was done on the insistence of a very…special person." Bulma's eyes zeroed in on Gohan and looked at him sympathetically. "We will be hosting a martial arts tournament, in which the winner will have the distinct…pleasure in facing Hercule Satan and getting a weeks worth of lessons from him. The tournament will begin later today at 2 o'clock in this room. That is all."_

            The crowd burst into noise. "Did you here that guys! A tournament! Isn't this great Gohan? Gohan?" Videl looked around and found that Gohan had vanished.

            Meanwhile, up where Bulma had spoken, the blue haired genius was scanning the crowd nervously. She finally found what she was looking for: An extremely pissed Gohan stalking toward her with murder in his eyes. "Now Gohan, lets not do anything to that you'll regret. I didn't really have a choice. He came to us with an incredible deal. Apparently he found some alien or really old technology somewhere on his property. He came to us, offered a great price as long a he could have a martial arts tournament with whatever tour group we had now. You know us Gohan; we can't keep our hands off of old technology. I guess it was just luck that it had its daughter in it. At least you don't have to enter."

            "Yes, Bulma, I do." '_Videl will not let me get out of this. Dende you are one dead Namekian.' Bulma saw the reason Gohan had to enter, over his shoulder, walking toward him. She immediately thought against saying anything as Gohan already wanted to kill her where she stood._

            "Well, I better go get the arrangements finished. See ya later Gohan." And she walked off just as Videl walked up to Gohan.

            "What was that about, Gohan? One minute you were right next to me, and then you were gone." Gohan just shook his head and looked at the ground. "Well you're entering, right?"

            Gohan took his eyes off the ground and stared at her in disbelief. "You're actually giving me a choice?"

            Videl smiled," Not really. It just sounds a bit more polite if I pretend to ask."

            Gohan smiled too. It was nice of her to pretend to give him a choice, even if he really didn't. Gohan nodded to her and went off to find Trunks. He had to lay down some ground rules.

Wow, that took a while. I appoligize to anybody that emailed me and hasn't got anything back, but my computer is still down and I have to upload this at a friends house. And I owe a big one to Lady Melanie for not emailing her back yet. Sorry sis.

Did Mirai Trunks actually go Super Saiyan 2 or was it just a beefed up form of Super Saiyan._    __   _


	11. Saiyan Sides Unleashed

Well I guess its time to get another chapter underway. Sorry for being lazy, I just couldn't drag myself to the computer and think. School's a living hell, and my hit list keeps on growing. Oh well, thanks for all the reviews and on with the show.

Saiyan Sides Unleashed

"Oh come on Gohan, it won't be that bad." Mirai Trunks said looking over at his depressed friend," I'll join too, just to make it interesting." Trunks paused seeing if his words had any effect so far. They hadn't. "You don't even have to do anything. Just get beat by someone that's somewhat decent and you won't have to worry about anything." Gohan just snorted. With the way his saiyan side was acting, there was no way that he was going to allow himself to be beaten.

Trunks suddenly got a sly look," Or you could just get beaten by your mate."

Gohan laughed," Like I'd let my self get beaten by- Hey wait a second! She's not my mate!"_ Yet._

_What the hell! Even my own mind is against me._

_I'm not your mind stupid; I'm your saiyan side. I'm here to make sure you don't act like a complete dork all the time. Don't even try to kid yourself; you know you're attracted to Videl. So she can be a bit bitchy sometimes, a saiyan warrior's mate has to be tough._

Gohan was seriously freaking out now;_ How the hell do you know if I like Videl or what type of women I like!_

_Have you listened to a single goddamn word that I've said?! I'm part of you, ya fucking moron!_

_Trunks watched in curiosity as Gohan battled with himself. Slowly, his saiyan side began to take over. A smirk spread over his features. "I think I'm gonna go take some frustration out on Vegeta, wanna come with?"_

Trunks felt a strange new sensation spread through him and a evil smirk appeared on his face as well. His own saiyan side had finally awoken. "Sure, sounds like fun." He said, sounding almost exactly like his evil chibi counterpart. 

Gohan nodded once and the two madly smirking teens took off in the direction of Veggie's GR.

A few hours later, the duo stepped out of the GR, leaving an unconscious Vegeta behind. Still under the control of their siayan sides, the two began to walk the halls, looking for something to do when they heard someone calling Gohan's name. They both turned around to see Videl jogging up to them. Trunks snickered," Look, it's your mate."

"Shut up stupid baka." Gohan snarled. He was stopped from saying more as Videl caught up to them.

"Where have you guys been for the last couple hours? The tournaments gonna start in an hour and they want every one that's competing to go to the 'cafeteria'." Gohan's smirk returned full force, completely taking Videl off guard. She looked over at Trunks and mouthed 'What did you do to him?' 

Trunks laughed," We just had a little fun with my dad, that's all."

Gohan also laughed," We pretty much spent the last 3 hours beating the shit out of Vegeta."

Videl's mouth dropped open. "You beat up the owner of capsule corps husband." The smirking pair just nodded. Videl began to think._ How the hell can they do that. I mean that Vegeta guy was pretty muscular. Then again, Gohan's got an incredible body too. One that I'd like to- Videl mentally slapped herself. __Don't even get started on that again. DAMNIT! What's happening to me?! Videl then began to literally hit herself._

Trunks leaned over to Gohan and said," I think your mate's going insane." Gohan just nodded. Videl suddenly stopped hitting herself, and glared at the two of them.

"What did he say?" She asked in a dangerous whisper.

Surprisingly, Gohan did not start trying to make some pitiful excuse," He called you my mate." He said simply. This infuriated Videl so much that her rage nearly blinded her, but not enough for her to lose sight of her target. She took a rather violent approach and launched as hard a punch as she could at Gohan. Her rage vanished instantly when she realized that her punch had not actually hit him, instead it was firmly grasped in his hand. Gohan smirked at her and surprised her even more by bringing her hand down to his side and lacing his fingers through hers. After seeing that she wasn't going to try to kill him he began to walk toward the cafeteria. She barely had time to grip his hand back before she was gently tugged after him.

Trunks walked just behind the two teens smirking wildly. The fun that he was going to have torturing Gohan about this later. He began to plan for it as he mutely followed the pair as they walked hand-in-hand toward the cafeteria.

It was next to impossible to count all the looks that they were receiving. Just by holding Videl's hand, the entire schools attention focused on Gohan. Gohan just shrugged and made his way over to the sign-up sheet. An incredibly bored looking woman was sitting behind a table. She looked up disinterestedly at the pair as they walked up to the desk. "Name?" she asked. "Son Gohan." Her eyes lit up, indicating that she recognized the "Son" name. "Videl Satan" Her eyes lit up even more and she looked up at the two, and then glanced down at their hands which were still clasped together." Oh, how cute you two are going out!" Gohan just*gasp* smirked while Videl blushed. Before she said anything Gohan led her away from the table. As they were walking away, Gohan muttered," Stupid human." And fired a small ki blast that sliced through a leg of the table. All of the paper's fell to the floor. Trunks, who was next in line, glare at Gohan as he had to wait for the lady to get all her paper's organized and get a new table. Gohan sneered. He was getting sick of Trunks comments about his possible mate anyway. _Videl, her name's Videl. Gohan sighed and pushed his human side back down. He was really getting tired of it trying to be all sentimental._

The two teens wondered over to a bench and sat down. Gohan took a chance and cautiously settled his arm around Videl's shoulders. For once, he was taken off guard when Videl snuggled up against him. He refused to allow himself to blush. "Hey look Gohan, its Chibi Trunks. I wonder why he cut some of his hair off." Indeed there was a patch of hair that was shorter than the rest. Gohan wasn't really interested in his hair however. Vegeta had probably just yanked some of it out and since saiyan hair can grow amazingly fast when it's trying to return to its normal length, it was barely noticeable. No, Gohan was more interested in the look on the chibi's face. It clearly said that there would be no end to the teasing if he were allowed to get to them. Gohan looked quickly around for a distraction and found one in Sharpener, who was stomping over toward them.

"Hey look there's Sharpener." Videl looked over towards Sharpener and Gohan took advantage of the opportunity and fire a ki blast at Trunks. Trunks, who had stopped just short of Gohan, had opened his mouth to start his teasing when he was hit dead on by the blast and sent flying back through the crowd. Gohan then turned his attention to Sharpener who was taking in the scene of Gohan with his arm around Videl. With his puny mind working in overdrive he had finally come up with a way to disgrace Gohan.

"You never did prove it before, Gohan."

"What are you talking about Sharpener?"

"You never proved that you weren't gay."

"Damnit Sharpener, you know I'm not gay. What do I have to do to get it into your dense head?"

"Shut up nerd! I don't care what you have to do to prove it, but if you don't then I'll tell the whole school that you're gay!"

Gohan thought about just blasting the guy right there, but they had attracted a crowd so that was out. There seemed to be only one solution. He looked over at Videl. She had a slightly confused expression on her face as she looked up at him. He gave her an apologetic look and before she could say anything, he leaned over and captured her lips, praying that he would live to see another day.

That's gotta be the best cliffhanger I've ever done. Of course its also one of the only ones I've ever done. So what did you guys think? I think this chapter's main purpose was tying up a few loose ends. I had completely forgot about Chibi Trunks, but I had been waiting for a while on how to bring the gay discussion back into play, so that Gohan could kiss Videl. I hope I didn't insult anyone that is gay. I used to know someone that was gay and while it was kinda weird being around him sometimes, he was still my friend. 

Has the quality of this fic gone up or down( I've been trying out a couple different things if you haven't noticed)?


	12. Tournament Begins

Hey everybody. Since it's been a while I made it extra long. You can all thank me in the numerous reviews that I will receive. HA! Please be kind and review!

Tournament Begins

            Gohan waited for the pain, but it never came. The kiss continued for several long seconds until Gohan broke away. Gohan looked down at Videl and smiled. Not smirked, but smiled. Videl was blushing furiously. Gohan leaned over and whispered," Sorry about that. I had to prove I'm not gay."

            Videl nodded and smiled," Any time." 

            Gohan distinctly heard Mirai Trunks laughter and without turning to face him, stuck out his hand with the middle finger extended, while spiking his ki. Trunks got the point and stopped laughing, but still had a huge grin on his face. Gohan smiled gently down at Videl. Her eyes sparkled," Oh, don't think your getting off that easy. I'm still gonna kick your ass when I fight you in the tournament." 

Gohan's smirk instantly returned and he said," We'll see Videl, we'll see."

Videl opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by an intercom blaring, will all fighters please make their way to the south side of the room. Videl looked confused," Umm, Gohan? Which way is south?" Gohan looked at her incredulously and pointed. Videl huffed indignantly," Well, how was I supposed to know. We're inside, and besides, I don't live in the mountains like you do."

Gohan just motioned for her to follow and started toward the other side of the room. "Hey look Gohan; they've already got the matches decided. Let's go see who were fighting." Gohan sighed and allowed himself to be dragged off by Videl. Videl scanned the board and announced her findings." Well Gohan, I'm number eight and your number nine. So I guess you'll have to wait for the second round to get the shit beat out of ya."

Gohan really wasn't paying to much attention. He was scanning the board for Mirai Trunks name. He found it at the opposite end of the board. _Well I guess I'll be seeing you in the championship Trunks. Now I'll get to see that 'surprise' of his. Vegeta undoubtedly told him I was slacking off, so I guess I'll have to show him a surprise of my own. _(He was training in secret remember) "Will the first match combatants please step into the ring." Said a referee that was standing in the ring. 

So the first three matches went by without too much excitement. They were pretty much just a couple of inexperienced guys trying to pound each other into submission. There was actually very few people that actually knew any martial arts. Finally, Videl's match was at hand. Suddenly Trunks appeared at Gohan's side. Gohan didn't acknowledge his presence, so Trunks whispered," Looks like your mate is up." 

Gohan, who was by now getting very tired of Trunks antics, said," Trunks do me a favor."

"What's that Gohan?"

"Go to hell."

Trunks burst out laughing, but was silenced by the ringing of the bell that signaled the start of the fourth match.

Inside the ring, the boy that Videl was facing ran at her with his fist cocked back. Videl snorted. The guy obviously had no talent. Videl just stood there waiting for the punch to come, and when it did; she simply twisted at the waste, letting the punch pass by her leaving the guy wide open. She immediately snapped her knee up into the guys gut, and then delivered a graceful roundhouse to the boys face, sending him skidding across the ring, until he fell out of it.

"And Videl is the winner." The ref said, raising Videl's arm into the air. "Will the next two fighters please step into the ring?"

Videl walked over to the edge of the ring and hopped down, landing beside Gohan. "Good luck, Gohan, you're up."

Gohan glanced into the ring and nearly fell over when he saw Sharpener standing in the middle, flexing his muscles at him, clearly trying to intimidate him. Gohan easily jumped the 3 ft up into the ring. He didn't even bother to walk to the center of the ring. The bell rang.

Instead of immediately charging him, Sharpener began to talk," So how do want me to pound you. Should I immediately knock your scrawny ass out of the ring or should I slowly beat you into unconsciousness."

"Wow that's a big word Sharpener; maybe you should take a break so your brain doesn't over heat."

Sharpener let out a bellow and imitated the guy from Videl's match and charged him with his fist raised. Gohan, like Videl, waited, and, like Videl, moved aside, but unlike Videl, Gohan, almost casually, stuck his foot out, tripping Sharpener. Since Gohan did not move to the center of the ring, this left them rather close to the edge, and since Sharpener had built up quite a bit of momentum when he had his feet suddenly knocked from beneath him, he flew clear over Videl and Trunks heads before hitting the ground.

"And Gohan is the winner." Gohan didn't bother walking over to the ref, he simply jumped out of the ring, to stand with his two friends.

And the matches continued without any excitement, unless you counted one match where both boys pulled out baseball bats and began trying to beat each other with them. They were both disqualified, but not before one boy had a fractured leg and the other had a shattered arm.

After much boredom, the last match, which consisted of Trunks and one Sharpener's friends called Pen, as he always drew on himself with a pen, trying to give himself tattoos, arrived. The bell rang. Trunks, who was like Vegeta in one aspect, did not care if everyone saw his power. So the half saiyan disappeared as soon as the bell rang, and reappeared behind Pen. "Behind you." Pen whipped around and aimed a sloppy kick at Trunks. Trunks easily caught it and began to swing him around. After a few seconds, he released him, letting the boy fly through the air and leave a small crater in the hall. Trunks suddenly disappeared and reappeared next to Gohan, who didn't spare him a glance. Videl on the other hand stared at him in shock.

"GOHAN!"

"Yes, Videl?" Gohan said calmly.

"EXPLAIN!"

Gohan smirked," If you beat me in the next match then, I'll tell you anything you want to know.

"And if you beat me." Videl said through gritted teeth.

"I'll think of something." 

_Damnit! I hate that look of his. I feel like he can make me agree to anything. What happened to sweet, innocent Gohan? I'm not complaining, but it's curious. Maybe he's a schizophrenic or something._ Since there was now an odd number of fighters due to the one match where both boys got disqualified, the first fighter got a buy to the 3rd round.

Gohan went off into his own little world as the two combatants in the ring began to go at it. _How am I going to beat Videl? Losing is out of the question, but I don't want her to hate me. Gohan smirked;__ besides, it's hard to get a mate if she hates your guts._

Gohan was shaken out of his thoughts by the ref saying," Will Videl Satan and Son Gohan please step into the ring." Videl looked over at Gohan and after a moment, Gohan looked over at her. He nodded. They each leapt nimbly up into the ring, and walked to the center. The ref looked at each of them and said," Alright, I want a clean fight since I know you actually know some martial arts." He nodded to the person that was operating the bell. The bell rang and Videl slid back into a very closed stance.

Gohan just stood there. Videl was confused," Come on Gohan; don't make it easy for me."

His response shocked her," I don't really need to set myself, but if makes you happy." He dropped into his stance. Once again Videl was momentarily confused. Gohan's arms were pointed in odd angles and the whole stance seamed to leave him open to every direction. Then she saw it. By barely moving or rotating an arm one way or another, he could block anything that she threw at him. Videl shook her head, she wasn't going to let him sit back and wait for her, she was going to make him go on the offensive.

As though reading her mind Gohan nodded once, and suddenly seemed to disappear from sight. He reappeared directly in front of her. Her eyes widened and he took advantage of her surprise and punched her in the stomach as softly as he could. Nevertheless, it still lifted her a half a foot off the ground. Gohan did not wait for her to hit the ground and lashed out with his leg, knocking her legs out from under her so that she was parallel to the floor. Still trying to be soft and keep his power at a bare minimum, Gohan aimed a side kick at her gut. Gohan's eyes widened as Videl somehow managed to fall a little faster and slip under his kick. While Gohan still had one leg off the ground she kicked out with her leg trying to trip him up. It was like trying to kick a steel pole. Gohan's leg didn't budge. 

Gohan let her slowly get up. He nodded to her," Good one Videl."

Videl regarded Gohan warily," How did you get so fast, Gohan. There is no way that anyone is that fast."

Gohan's eyes hardened," I was kidnapped at the age of 4 and left out in the wild for almost a year. You have to be faster than any animal out there, or you become dinner."

Videl's eyes widened," You were this fast when you were four."

Gohan smirked," You haven't seen speed yet Videl."

Videl scowled," We'll see." She suddenly charged and drove her fist into his stomach. Or rather _through his stomach. The crowd gasped. Videl's jaw dropped. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Gohan. Please keep breathing and… umm…Stay away from the light!" She heard laughter from behind her. And she turned toward the source. It was Mirai Trunks. "What the hell are you laughing for?! I just put a hole in Gohan you sick bastard!" Trunks continued to laugh his ass off, but managed to point behind her. She slowly turned. There was Gohan, standing there without a hole or anything. Her jaw dropped yet again._

"It's called the after image technique. You move so fast that you leave an image of yourself where you were standing. You didn't really think that you had killed me did you? Wouldn't you have blood on your hand if you did?" 

Videl looked down at her hands and sure enough, there was no blood. She looked up at Gohan and said shakily," I don't understand."

Gohan nodded patiently," It's like this." Suddenly a second Gohan appeared and began to talk," This is an after image." He said, pointing at the first Gohan, which was slowly fading away.

Videl suddenly became a blur. The blur hit Gohan in the stomach and was hugging him tightly. "You jerk; you made me think I'd killed you." Gohan heard Trunks howl with laughter and once again flipped him off. Videl suddenly reached up, grabbed his shirt, and dragged him down to her level and was going to kiss him, but he quietly whispered," I'm enjoying the display of affection, but do you think we could do this later, when we don't have all of our classmates watching." Videl blushed every shade of red possible, and then some. She jumped away from Gohan so fast that she actually left an after image. She blinked. She had no clue what had come over her. Gohan saw the confusion and once again, made a vow to roast the current Kami the moment he saw him. He was actually saddened a bit. _Does this mean all of Videl's actions hadn't really been her? Maybe I don't really have a chance with her at all. Gohan realized that it was his human side making another valiant bid for control. But his saiyan side had been dormant for seven years. It was not going to leave soon. It easily pushed the human side back._ No! I'm a saiyan. I will not lose her.__

Up on Kami's Lookout, Dende was getting angry._ Damnit Gohan. Why did your stupid saiyan side have to pop up now? Nothing I do seems to bother you. Even_ _magnifying that girl's affection for you until she couldn't control it didn't work. Of course, it wasn't hard.  She barely had it under control anyway._ And so, the doomed young Kami went back to forming some other plan.

Back at the tournament, Videl had stopped blushing and taken her stance, Trunks had stopped laughing, and Gohan was still just standing there. Videl was thinking furiously, not about Gohan, but at the battle at hand._ He's so fast. He could leave after images all over the place. How can I beat him if I can't tell which one is him? I need to take him by surprise. _Suddenly she launched herself at him. Once he entered her range she lifted herself off the ground and aimed a kick at his head. As expected, he ducked and, as expected, she flew right over him. The moment she hit the ground she pushed off it and launched herself back at Gohan. She flew straight through him. Not expected. "Gohan you had better stop doing that. You just wait till I get a hold of you." 

Gohan looked at her innocently," Do what Videl? This?" And then there were about 10 Gohans standing around the ring. Then they faded. All of them. 

 Videl looked around frantically. Then Gohan was right in front of her pounding away at her stomach. Between grunts of pain she managed to look up at him, searching for an opening. All she managed to see was the look on his face. He kept wincing, like every time he hit her, it hurt him. Or maybe it was concentration, like he was trying to hold back enough as though not to hurt her. Maybe both. After nearly a minute he stopped and backed off. Videl was then struck with inspiration. She dropped to the ground, clutching her stomach. The old Gohan momentarily resurfaced and he ran over to her. Sensing an opening, she waited till he was right next to her, before putting all her strength behind one punch. It hit dead on, right in his face. Gohan didn't flinch. The new Gohan was back in an instant.

"Good one. You really had me going. You probably know now that there isn't much of a point in continuing." Videl shook her head and got back up." I didn't think you were going to give up. Now I'm going to be very cheap, so please don't be too mad. But hey, an eye for eye. You were cheap with that little stunt. Now it's my turn." Once again, the ring was filled with Gohans and Videl was left to ponder which one was him. No answer presented itself as they all faded away. All of a sudden, she was wrapped up in Gohan's arms, with her own arms pinned to her side. "Sorry Videl" was all he said as carried her over to the edge of the ring and dropped her out. There was complete silence. Then Videl began to clap. The entire room caught on quickly. Gohan raised a fist above his head before hopping out of the ring. He walked over to Videl and together they sat on a bench to watch the other matches.

I am such a nice guy. I should get an award. That was a very long chapter for me, was it not? It took a bit longer than it should have, but that might just be because I was feeling a bit dumber than normal. I really wasn't going to make it this long. It was going to be a very short chapter, but it was either this or go to my sisters play, so what do you think I chose. REVIW THIS CHAPTER BEFORE READING THE NEXT ONE! Here's the poll

Who is the strongest villain when compared to the Z Warriors strength (Or who out classed the Z Warriors the most)?

A) Cell

B) Radditz(spelling)

C) Frieza

D) Brolly

E) Buu  


	13. Power Revealed

Hi everyone! I've been sick but I still managed to make a new chapter. Review the last chapter before you read this one. I don't really feel like talking too much, so here we go.

Power Revealed

            "And the tournaments finalists are Son Gohan and Trunks Briefs." There was no applause, the tension was too high. Everyone had seen the stunning moves that both boys had pulled. The speed that both boys possessed was incredible and they had all seen Gohan take a punch in the face from Videl and not budge. This would defiantly be a match to remember. "Would both fighters please make their way to the ring." The ref announced.

            Gohan and Trunks looked at each other. They smiled. It wasn't the smile that two friends exchange. It was the smile that two saiyan warriors exchange before they engage in combat. 

            Videl was looking in between the two curiously. Both had under gone massive changes in the last 24 hours, even though she hadn't known Trunks much longer than that. At first they had both been so kind and polite. Well, at least Gohan was. Now they had turned into a smirking duo that had effortlessly ploughed through the entire tournaments contestants, herself included. She was lost in thought, when suddenly both boys vanished. They weren't even trying to hide there speed now. Looking up into the ring, Videl saw both of them standing a few feet apart in the center of the ring. They were no longer smiling. They each had the intense look of an experienced warrior on there face. 

            Up in the ring, Gohan was regulating his power level closely. He wanted to maintain the illusion that he had been slacking off as long as he could. He could sense that Trunks power had grown and that he was itching to show him his 'surprise'. He already had a good idea of what it was, but in the light of recent events it didn't alarm him. 

            Suddenly Trunks smirked. "I see that my father was right. You haven't kept up with your training. This makes it easy to surpass you." If it hadn't been for the hair, Gohan could have mistaken it for Vegeta. "But maybe you'll be a decent test anyway." Trunks glanced over at Videl," There really isn't a point in trying to hide your power anymore, Gohan. She's already almost got it all figured out anyway. I'm not gonna hold back, so you can either get pounded or you can make it interesting and fight me for real."

            Gohan thought about it for only a second before he nodded. "But not right away. I don't want to give every one a heart attack. Fight normal for a while, then we can go up to whatever level you want." Trunks reluctantly agreed. Then the bell rang. Before Gohan could get into any stance, Trunks charged faster than the human eye can see and threw a punch at Gohan's stomach. Gohan easily caught it. Trunks eyebrows shot up. Faster than Trunks could react, Gohan yanked on Trunks hand that he held, jerking him off balance. He swiftly buried his fist in Trunks gut. Trunks eyes widened as he doubled over. Gohan spoke coolly," The trouble is Trunks that more time passed here than it did in your time. It's been seven years here, while it's only been one or two time, so even if I only trained on and off I could still be equal to you in power." Trunks recovered and aimed a kick at Gohan. Gohan ducked under it, giving Trunks enough time to put some distance between them.

            "Enough playing around. It's time to show you my new trick." Trunks smirked and his hair began to rise off his head (let's just say that this whole building is really** _really_** strong). The golden flames of a super saiyan burst into life around him. His hair flashed blond, indicating that he had reached SS1. But Trunks didn't stop. He let out a yell and small forks of lightning began to crackle around him. His hair stood straight up and you could even tell that it was a bit longer than it should be. He stopped yelling. And he straightened up. "Maybe this will make the match a little more exciting."

            Gohan looked him over, noting his power. He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. "There are more problems than time, Trunks." Gohan regarded him coolly for a moment, before he instantly turned SS2, his own aura and lightning sizzling around him. Trunks eye twitched." One is the fact that Vegeta isn't very reliable… and I have a secret. It was a request that I made to Bulma shortly after the Cell Games. She was happy to comply and even agreed to keep it a secret."

            "Your not having an affair with my mom are you?" Trunks asked. 

Gohan stared at him for a moment before falling over anime-style. He was back on his feet in an instant. "NO, YOU IDIOT! SHE BUILT ME A GRAVITY ROOM!" 

Trunks sniffed," You didn't have to yell at me." 

Gohan stared at him incredulously, before shaking his head and muttering something about stupid bakas with purple hair. "The point is, I am much stronger than you, because I too, have learned a new trick."

Trunks stopped sniffing and smirked," Oh really. Please show this incredible new power of yours."

"Gladly." Gohan paused for a moment and shut his eyes. Trunks looked at him curiously._ What is he doing? Trunks eyes widened as Gohan's power skyrocketed.__ Suddenly Gohan's eyes flew open and he let out a yell. The earth began to shake and Gohan's personal lightning storm grew in intensity. His hair began to slowly lengthen, growing along with his power.  His muscles bulged and his aura became so bright that it was impossible to look at. His eyebrows shrank back into his growing eyebrow ridge. The hair stopped growing once it reached it reached approximately 3 ft. _

The light died down enough for Trunks to look. He gasped when he saw the radical new transformation. His hair was down past his waste and his eye brows literally looked like they had been burned off by the power. 

Trunks inspection was interrupted by a shrill scream that made everyone in the room. The saiyans nearly fainted.

"GOHAN! WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE THE GOLD FIGHTER AND I DON'T WANT ANY OF THAT 'YOU DIDN'T ASK' SHIT EITHER." And Videl went on ranting making the saiyans cover their ears in pain and everyone else flinch away from her.

Trunks shouted over the noise to Gohan," Get your mate to shut up before she burst my ear drums!"

"F*ck you!" But Gohan turned to Videl and unleashed the new Son Gohan Super Saiyan 3 Death Glare™. Videl immediately shut up. It was quit something to see the quiet, innocent nerd of the class beat the daughter of Hercule and then transform into some super powered psycho with long gold hair and no eye brows, especially when he was glaring at her.

"Sorry Gohan." She said weekly. Gohan's harsh glare softened and he looked at her apologetically. Then out of nowhere, Trunks hit Gohan hard across the face. Gohan's head turned about an inch. 

He slowly turned to face Trunks," You know something Trunks…" He appeared right in front of him," It's…rude…to…inter…rupt…peoples…conver…sations." Gohan said hitting him once or twice for each word. Then he kicked him in the gut. Hard. Trunks, still on his feet, slid back until he was teetering on the edge of the ring. Gohan calmly put one hand out, and release a burst of pure invisible energy. It sent Trunks flying through the wall.

The silence that filled the room was complete. Gohan lightly said," I win." And, like after every match he had been in so far, he hopped out of the ring to stand by Videl. Then everyone burst into wild applause. Gohan gave a small bow, and then turned to look at Videl. He put on a fake pout. "How come I don't get a prize? I should get a prize." He looked at Videl expectantly.

Videl rolled her eyes," Fine you big baby." She stood on tip toe and gave him what was meant to be a small kiss on the cheek, but at the same moment that her lips touched his cheek, the door burst open and everybody froze.

"I'm the world champ! Oh yeah! It's your sav-" but Hercule stopped short when he saw his daughter, standing there with her lips still pressed against some not-so-scrawny punk with long hair's cheek. "HEY! GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER RIGHT NOW!" 

Videl jumped and pulled away from Gohan's cheek and would have pulled away from Gohan too, but he put a protective arm around her. She somehow drew comfort from it.

Hercule stormed over to them and shouted," YOU LET GO OF HER THIS INSTANT!"

He reached out and grabbed Videl's arm. The moment he touched her, a small bolt of lightning crackled around Gohan and Videl. It would have easily cleaved his hand off. Hercules eyes grew to the size of plates.

Gohan gently pushed Videl behind him and stood directly in front of Hercule. He drew himself up to his full height and let the lightning begin to sizzle around him again. He seemed to somehow dwarf the physically larger Mr. Satan. Then he said in a quiet, deadly voice that made everyone but Videl cower in fear," Don't touch my mate." 

Poor Mr. Satan. He didn't know not to piss off a SS3. Now I have to go over to my Uncle's to upload it and the last chapter. PLEASE REVIEW BOTH CHAPTERS! Thank you and have a nice day.

Who would you most like to see dead? ( In this fic)          


	14. What if

Hey everybody! Sorry for the wait. The first week was just laziness, but the second week I was away. So lets take a moment to get up to date

Hercule has just showed up and has dared to touch Gohan's mate. It was made very apparent from your reviews that you all hate Hercule and would love to see him get the slow and painful death that he deserves. Doing this might take a lot of the humor out of the fic as there would no longer be any Videl around to tease Gohan or anything. I really wasn't expecting that many people to answer Hercule. I'd like to thank everybody that emailed and told me to get off my ass and update, but unfortunately my ass was stuck on a plane for 3 hours. 

Someone said that I should up the rating because I said fuck. Actually it was just f*ck, but I still get the point. I would like to know if I should up the rating to R or just put a warning in the summary. I'll ask again at the end of the chapter and I'll try to make this one a bit longer than my norm. Enjoy.

What if...

Trunks had finally managed to drag himself out of the hole that his body had created in the wall. His entire body ached. He had dropped out of his SS2 form the moment that Gohan's wave of energy had hit him, the same energy that had put him clean through the wall. Since he had dropped into his weaker form before the he passed trough the wall, it had hurt quite a bit. But at the moment, he wasn't really noticing it. His eye's were glued to the scene before him. 

Hercule, the worlds false savior, was standing in front of the worlds true savior, Gohan, who was looking quite pissed. Gohan had his arm protectively around Videl, Hercule's daughter. Trunks immediately saw what had happened. Hercule must have touched Videl in a way that Gohan considered harmful. Saiyans were known for being incredibly protective about their mates. And while Gohan was only a half saiyan and he had not yet actually mated with Videl, the trip to Capsule Corps. had somehow kicked Gohan's saiyan side into life. And even the harm to a potential mate was enough to infuriate Gohan's mating instincts. And all of the Z warriors knew to always steer clear of an angry Gohan. Hercule was standing dangerously close to the still SS3 Gohan. If Gohan even let his aura return then it would probably blow the man through the wall just as Trunks was. Trunks was a very strong individual and it still felt like he'd gone a couple of rounds with his father in his GR. Hercule would most likely get every bone in his body broken. 

By now Gohan was thoroughly fed up with the afroed liar before him and since he really couldn't kill him, at leat not in front of all these people, he had to settle for the next best thing. Reaching out, he grabbed the front of Hercule's hideous brown gi, and effortlessly tossed him into the ring. He suddenly appeared in front of the shaking man. Turning his glare onto the bell operator, Gohan said in a quiet voice," Hit the bell." The bell operator, who had been as stunned as everyone else, snapped out of it and began to fumble for his hammer to hit the bell with, but he kept dropping it. Gohan gave an impatient sigh and tossed a small ki blast into the bell. The bell exploded but it still gave the desired ring. Gohan slowly turned to look at Hercule and said in the same quiet whisper that somehow reached every bodies ears," How does it feel Hercule? How does it feel to face the being that achieved what you could not, who delivered when you could not, who fought when you could not?" Hercule's slow mind began to come to the realization of just who he was facing," How does it feel to meet the child who beat who you could not? Do you know who I am yet, Hercule." Hercule had begun to back slowly away from Gohan, his eye's wide with horror. Gohan went on without waiting for an answer and his voice began to gain in volume," I am Son Gohan, son of the legendary Son Goku (I usually think that Gohan should be pissed at Goku for deserting his family, but...). I am this planet's true protector! I AM THE TRUE CHAMPION OF THE CELL GAMES!" And he let loose. As Trunks predicted, Hercule was blown back towards the wall from the power. But instead of letting Hercule hit the wall, and certainly die, Gohan caught the man before he hit and used his foot to swing him back out over the ring. Appearing just above Hercule, Gohan sent his elbow into his back, sending him straight into the ring and creating a nice imprint of his body into it.

Videl watched it all with a sense of detachment. For some reason, she didn't care if Gohan beat the shit out of her father. Maybe it was Gohan's last statement that had done it. ' I am the true champion of the Cell Games', yes that was what he had said. _That can't really be true can it. He would only be a little boy. But there **was **a little boy fighting. What if Gohan was that little boy. What if..._ Videl's train of thought was cut off as Gohan began to speak again.

" You go around lying to the world that you were the one that had beat Cell. You denied the true martial artists the respect that their sacrifice's deserve. One man was sacrificed his life for you. For this planet. But know one will ever know or care. Another man was killed. Did he get any mourning? Of course not. No one would ever know or care." Gohan obviously left out that Trunks was alive now and watching the whole exchange," And a young boy died. Any shred of childhood he had left was ripped to pieces and flung into the wind. The man who had sacrificed his life to try and stop Cell had a chance to come back, but he didn't. He stayed dead. Do you know why Hercule?" Gohan asked. Hercule had been trying to slide as far away from Gohan as possible." He stayed dead because he cared more about protecting the people of this planet than he did for his own family. So he stayed dead. AND FOR WHAT!!!! FOR A PLANET THAT DOESN'T EVEN GIVE A DAMN! HE LEFT MY MOTHER WITHOUT A WIFE! HE LEFT ME WITHOUT A FATHER!" Gohan's aura kept expanding. In his anger his power kept rising. Bolts of lightning kept shooting out from him and into the crowd. Many people had to jump aside as the bolts shot out. Any that missed shot into the wall or floor, leaving smoking holes. Only Videl was completely safe from them. Any that came toward her would suddenly bend away. One bolt that curved away from her went toward this nerdy kid that was sitting on a bench at the wall with a forgotten laptop in his lap. The bolt went straight through the laptop unabated and burnt a hole in the wall right next to the nerds head.

Back in the ring Gohan made an attempt to protect the crowd and put a shield around himself to keep the lightning in with him. His rage, however, went unchecked and more lightning began to issue from him. Soon there was so much lightning bouncing around the inside of the shield that there was only the occasional glimpse of the SS3. Suddenly Gohan's voice issued from the bubble of lightning," His sacrifice will never be remembered. But what do you care. You got money, fame, glory. At other people's expense. I would have been fine with it. But you know what tested my restraint. It was you, getting up in front of a world full of people and telling them all that the people that had done the fighting, that had sacrificed there time and bodies, pushing themselves to their breaking point, were just losers. A couple of nobodies that were out for money. You lied to a planet. You lied to your daughter." Then Gohan let the shield go and all the pent up lightning shot at Hercule.

Hercule closed his eyes and waited to die. He waited for a couple moments. When he felt nothing he peeked up at the long haired boy in front of him. He was looking at him through a curtain of smoke. He looked at the ground around him and saw that there were holes outlining his body perfectly. He looked up just in time to see a leg swing out of no where and hit him in the face. He flew with the speed of a bullet toward the wall. But apparently this boy was much faster than a bullet as he was waiting behind him. He was hit again, and sent flying back across the ring. This was repeated several times until Hercule was just clinging to consciousness. He felt himself tossed roughly out of the ring.

Gohan walked over to the edge and hopped out. He powered back down to normal and nodded at Videl and turned to leave when he heard Hercule speak in a gasping voice," But...they...were...all...tricks." Gohan whipped around snarling and his eyes flickering from a dark hate filled black to a dangerous turquoise. He slowly raised his hand and pointed it at Hercule. A ball of energy, to bright to look at, slowly began to form. Gohan was about to release it when (sorry guys) he felt a small hand on his arm. Gohan looked over, and saw that Videl had layed a comforting hand on him and she had a soft look in her eyes. Gohan's own gaze immediately softened and without looking at Hercule, let the ball of energy fade and his arm dropped to his side. Videl took Gohan's hand and raised it to her cheek, then she slowly lowered it and squeezed it gently. With a nod from Gohan they walked toward the door. Gohan sensed that Hercule was about to speak, probably about how he let Gohan win, and so he turned around fatser than the human eye could see and fired a ki blast at him. It flew right past his head, taking a portion of his afro with it. 

Videl looked at her father in amusment. It was quite humorous to see him with part of his afro missing. She turned back to the door and tugged Gohan out into the hall. Wordlessly, they began to just walk.

After leaving a beaten and bruised Hercule behind, Videl and Gohan began to aimlessly wonder the halls of CC, hand-in-hand. After turning a corner they saw someone walking in the opposite direction, reading some papers in her hand, and not really concentating on where she was going. Gohan paid no attention to her, but Videl suddenly froze. Feeling someone watching her the young woman looked up and, after a moment, her face split into a huge grin. Videl suddenly yelled," Andrea what are you doing here!" 

"Well hello to you too, Videl. And I work here, just like half the other people in this city." 

Videl laughed. It had been a several years since she had seen Andrea. They had been close friends, despite the the fact that Videl was several years younger. A few years ago she had gone off to a colledge in another town. 

They began to talk about all the things that had happened over the last couple years. Discussing all the changes in there lives. 

Gohan waited patiantly for a while, growing ever more curious on who Videl's friend was. He waited a while before gently sqeezing her hand. Videl jumped slightly. She had forgotten Gohan was there. "Oh sorry Gohan. Andrea this is Gohan, Gohan this is Andrea." 

Andrea turned toward Gohan and he held out his left hand, the other one was taken. Andrea unconsciosly glanced over at his right hand. Her face fell. 

Suddenly Videl said in a triumphant voice," Yep, that's right. Pay up!" 

Gohan looked confused. " Did I miss something." he said, as Andrea hand some money over to Videl looking forlorn. 

Andrea looked at Gohan and said glumly," Before I left to go to another town I made a bet that she wouldn't have a boyfriend by the time she graduated. I lost." She suddenly cheered up a bit," And here I thought she would be stuck dating some preppy rich guy or some stuck up jock that her father pushed on her. Well at least ya picked a cute one Videl. I gotta get back to work, so I'll call you some time and we can have lunch." And she walked back down the hall, leaving the two smirking teenagers alone.

Sorry if there were a lot of misspelled words. I had to use WordPad and it doesn't have spell check. I finally got 20 thousand words. I'll try to update soon. But in the meantime, why don't you tell me whether I should up the rating or not. Sorry for the wait. 


	15. Changed Opinions

Hey everybody! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm really sorry for the long wait. This chapter should be a bit longer. I'm on vacation (again). I've got like 11 hours of time to waste so I've got plenty of time. And it seems that most of you don't give a damn about the rating. I agree with this group. This really isn't bad enough to be R. You don't rate a movie R just cause they say fuck. Maybe if it's in every sentence then they'd change it, but usually there needs to be something a bit worse. So for those of you that think that it should be above PG-13 I'm sorry. Maybe you should check the rating cause almost every 13+ person I know swears. If you're an exception then I guess I'm sorry again.

Changed Opinions

Vegeta sat in his GR, thinking. He had regained consciousness in time to feel his son from the future's power shoot through the roof. The only thing that could compare to it was Gohan's SS2 form in his fight with Cell. Vegeta growled. He kept moving farther and farther down the chain of power. The only possible way for Trunks power to be this great was that he had to have attained the second form of super saiyan. It blocked out all other kis area except one. This one ki was standing so close to the other power that it was incredible that it hadn't been blown away. It had to be Kakkarot's brat. Vegeta's scowl had been replaced by a smirk. His son had surpassed his rivals. Since Gohan had not trained in the last seven years of peace, the difference between the two teens powers had two be huge. Maybe he should go and watch just two gloat as Gohan got pounded.

Vegeta's smirk was wiped off his face as Gohan's power instantly jumped up to SS2. Vegeta's eyes were wide. The power was astonishing. It almost dwarfed the power that was coming from his son. Vegeta was completely caught by surprise at what happened next. Gohan's power suddenly skyrocketed. The sheer power sent a searing pain through his head. It kept growing higher and higher. It finally settled off at a level higher than any of Vegeta's wildest dreams. Vegeta was in total shock. His mind slowly began to move again_,' How is it possible that Kakkarot's brat could have gained this power. There is no way that he could achieve this much power, even if he trained everyday for seven years. Even his power in his ascended super saiyan is greater than it should be. I've trained for seven years straight and my increase in power is no where close to the increase in his SS2 form, let alone this new level.' _Vegeta shook his head numbly as he felt Trunks power rocket away from Gohan's and suddenly drop out of SS2.

Contrary to popular belief, Vegeta was NOT an idiot. It was clear now that Gohan had defied his mother's orders and trained in secret. Vegeta allowed a smirk to cross his features. The boy had much more saiyan in him than he had thought. The field trip had showed Vegeta this much. In the last couple days it had been impossible to tell that the boy wasn't a full saiyan. Vegeta had seen glimpses of the boy's saiyan side, but now that it had finally emerged, Gohan wouldn't hesitate to defy even Vegeta. At first Vegeta had hated it and thought that Gohan had been purposely trying to humiliate him and he had desired revenge. But now, it was like being around a real saiyan for the first time since he was small boy. 

Vegeta had wondered more and more lately about who he would leave in charge of the saiyan race once he died. He had hoped that his son would fit, but it seemed that the boy really didn't have the toughness that would be required, or the will to rule. The boy always whined when it came time to train and while he was incredibly strong for his age, he had done no real training to achieve it (you can see that I'm not a fan of Chibi Trunks).

When Mirai Trunks had returned, Vegeta's hopes had risen. His older son had proven to him that he could be tough if he needed to be. He had even defied him once, but the boy still was still too unsure of himself. He was much tougher than his younger counterpart, but his will was still bendable and could be manipulated. When the Saiyan Empire rose again, it would not be good to have a bendable will. The boy had the necessary physical strength, but he had a weak will.

Vegeta had never even considered his rivals son. He had considered the boy weak and a momma's boy. He was like his older son. He had thought that Gohan's will was weak. The boy certainly was just as tough as Mirai Trunks. He had easily kept up with even the most powerful Z fighters. He had been beaten to less than an inch of his life and still managed to get to his feet and continue the fight. He had risked his life for Vegeta on several occasions and then turned around and beat the shit out of him almost as many times. But it was still the fact that he would do whatever his superiors told him to do. Or at least that was what Vegeta had thought. It would seem that his fathers death had changed him more than Gohan would show. He had directly defied his mother by training whenever he should be studying. He had the power to protect the race, power that he had fought and trained for. And he looked much more saiyan than Mirai Trunks. He had the spiky black hair and pure black eyes, while his sons limp purple hair and blue eyes would make it hard to even identify him as a saiyan. If the boy had grown up on planet Vegeta then he would have been an outcast.

Vegeta knew that unless there were more than a few saiyans left, it would be pointless to even think about who would lead the race. Even though Vegeta was only a small boy when he was taken away from his home, he knew that there were normally hundreds, if not thousands, of saiyans off-planet, trying to conquer other planets. He had hoped that in his travel of the galaxy he would have found some of his fellow saiyans, but his hopes had dimmed as the years had passes. Maybe someday he would take Gohan and search for the saiyans. 

Vegeta shook his head. He had been so lost in thought that he didn't even realize that Gohan's power had dropped back to normal. He began to search for it and found it accompanied by the small ki of the girl that had hardly left his side for the entire trip. Vegeta immediately headed out to track down the boy.

Gohan and Videl headed for the section of the building that the students slept in. Gohan needed to see if his kids were awake yet. They slept more than any. He and Videl had been walking in comfortable silence for sometime. Gohan could tell that Videl was bursting with questions about his children and his power and he was grateful that she didn't ask about either. He didn't know whether she could take the answer to either question. 

They reached Gohan and Mirai Trunks room. Gohan opened the door and walked in. Gohan's eyes widened. Both children were gone. Gohan immediately began to turn the small room upside down. Even Videl was curiously frantic to find them. After thoroughly searching the small room Gohan sat on the bed and began to take deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. _'Ok Gohan, calm down. They're still in Capsule Corp. so all you have to do is look for their ki._' After a few minutes of a different kind of searching, Gohan let out a sigh of relief, as he located them a bit outside of the building. Gohan turned to Videl, who was looking in the closet for the fifth time, and said," I found them." Videl looked around, saw no children, and arched and eyebrow at Gohan. "There outside." Gohan explained and then, seeing Videl's confused look, said," Don't ask." She didn't. After all the things she had just seen Gohan do, she wasn't going to start asking now. 

After running through half of CC, Gohan and Videl burst out of the door and into the sun. Immediately spotting mini-Gohan and Pan, Gohan was about yell to them when someone yelled to him," BRAT!"

Mini-Gohan and Pan whirled when they heard someone shout and their eyes widened fearfully when they saw Vegeta standing there. They were about to turn and run when they caught sight of their father, so instead they ran over to him and clamped onto his leg. Gohan glared at Vegeta," What do you want, Vegeta." He said coldly.

Vegeta ignored the cold tone and said," What the hell was-" Vegeta was interrupted by the former guardian of earth landing next to him.

Piccolo didn't waste time on greeting," How did you do that Gohan. That power, it was incredible." 

"Yes, brat, please tell us WHAT THE HELL THAT WAS." Vegeta yelled.

"It's just the new level of super saiyan. Guess it looks like your falling farther behind Vegeta. Maybe you would have trained harder if you had known that I too was training."

Vegeta remained silent, but Piccolo said what he was begging to ask," Can you show it to us."

Gohan turned and smirked at Piccolo," Sure. Stand back." Gohan put an arm around Videl to keep her from moving and when his children looked up at him questioningly. Gohan smiled down at them," You two can stay also." 

Piccolo looked at Videl, who still had Gohan's arm around her, with a confused expression. Gohan caught sight of this and narrowed his eyes at him. Piccolo wisely kept his mouth shut. 

Gohan shut his eyes for a second, concentrating, before his hair flashed golden and it suddenly shot out to hang near his waste. A small lightning storm appeared around him. Vegeta and Piccolo stared in shock at the small group, which was actually a family, inside the huge golden aura. The power that was emitting from Gohan was steadily pushing them back and yet the human girl and the two children were standing there, completely unharmed. Gohan turned down the output on his power enough for Vegeta and Piccolo walk toward Gohan, but as soon as they got within a few feet, bolts of lightning began to flick out at them, driving them away from them. Gohan smiled down at his two children, who were staring at him in complete awe. Gohan looked over at Videl and kissed her softly. Gohan shot a glare at Vegeta, who to his surprise nodded and stalked off.

In some window of the giant building, a camera was flashing repeatedly, catching picture after picture of what could easily be mistaken for a family. The blue haired woman behind the camera smiled wickedly. She was takin' a trip to the country.

I would end it here, but since I've got 11 more hours to go, I'll keep goin.

Up on a floating lookout in the sky, the guardian of earth was looking more and more like someone that had busted out of a mental institute. He now had an insane smile on his face and a deranged look in his eyes. He had tried almost every thing he knew, but his victim's damn saiyan side kept screwing everything up. He was down to his last couple ideas. He had ignored every other priority he had and so there were earthquakes and forest fires raging all over the planet. But the guardian could easily be classified as a lunatic and so he didn't care. He was solely focused on his victim. If he was gonna die, then he wanted to go out with a bang.

A car sped recklessly along a country road, swerving around cars, missing them by a narrow margin. The driver, a famous blue haired scientist, really had no control over her body or mind and the only thought in her was to get to her best friends house. After a few minutes and countless close calls, Bulma reached her desired location, a small house in the 439 mountain area. Quickly hopping out of the car, she ran to the door, and began to pound on it. After a few moments the door flew open and a pissed woman was standing there. Not seeing who it was, the woman shouted," WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!"

"Chi-Chi look at this! Look what I got a picture of." Bulma said breathlessly, pulling out her camera. 

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes," I really don't have time for this Bulma. I need to start making Goten dinner."

"Trust me Chi-Chi; you'll want to see this. I got it with my new digital camera. I bought it last week at-"

"Just show me the picture, Bulma."

Bulma nodded and pressed a few buttons on the back of the camera and a picture appeared on the small screen. It showed a SS3 Gohan with his arm around Videl and his two children hugging on to his leg. Of course, Chi-Chi didn't recognize the SS3 Gohan and she had never seen Videl before," All I see is some long-haired punk his wife and some kids."

"Chi-Chi, that's Gohan. He's in another stage of super saiyan. Those are his two children."

Chi-Chi's mouth dropped. Her precious baby had children. She would have fainted if not for the single word that was bouncing around her head. GRANDCHILDREN!

Bulma looked at her friend with concern. She was standing there with a bemused smile on her face and swaying back and forth. Suddenly she snapped out of it and she shouted," What are we waiting for! Let me grab Goten and we'll be on our way." Bulma nodded and walked out to her car. After a few minutes, Chi-Chi came running out. She had literally grabbed Goten. She was now dragging him across the lawn by the back of his shirt. She threw Goten in the back and hopped in the passenger seat. The car roared off again.

Gohan, Videl and the two children were walking around Capsule Corps huge garden. Gohan had powered down and now was holding a child in each arm and Videl was walking beside them. It was a comfortable silence, listening to the sounds of the various animals inhabited the enormous garden. The silence was shattered when a huge crashing sound came from their right, seconds before a car came crashing through the trees. The car came to a screeching halt. Almost before the car had stopped moving the back door burst off its hinges and a small blur came flying out of it screaming," HELP ME!" The small blur hit Gohan and kids flew everywhere. Gohan stumbled back a step and looked around. Goten was up first and clutching Gohan's leg desperately," Their insane Gohan! They've lost it! They drove all the way over here yelling about grandchildren and driving like that scary man that was on the home movie you made!"

"Goten that was your dad. But that was-"(I'm talking about the episode where Piccolo and Goku tried to get drivers license. Hopefully you realized that Goku drives like a lunatic. I just made it so that Gohan brought a video camera along to capture the incredible display of driving skill that was shown in that episode.) Gohan was cut off by a loud scream and a second blur shot out of the car. But instead of aiming for Gohan, this blur headed for the two children near his feet. 

The blur that was Chi-Chi scooped up mini-Gohan, who had just struggled to his feet after being tossed from his father's arms. She scooped up Pan and began to hug them so tightly that their heads knocked together and their faces turned blue. She finally set them on the ground and began telling them how cute they were and telling mini-Gohan how much he looked like his father. The two children just stood there as they had their cheeks pinched over and over again. There were a few minutes in which only the occasional 'ow' from the kids could be heard over the continuous fussing of Chi-Chi. 

When the kids' cheeks had swollen to the size of baseballs from being pinched, Chi-Chi turned happily to Videl," Hi! You must be the mother! I'm Chi-Chi! I'm Gohan's mommy!" Videl snorted and looked over at Gohan who was banging his head repeatedly against a nearby tree. She noted that cracks were running out from where Gohan's head hit the unfortunate tree. Chi-Chi kept rambling on," You must come over sometime and we can have mother-to-mother talks."

Videl threw an evil look at Gohan and said," While I'd love to come and talk with you sometime since your Gohan's mommy, I'm not really the moth-"

"Of course Videl will be over sometime. Maybe sometime later in the week." Now it was Gohan that wore the evil smirk," Mom can discuss how she raised me and Goten-"

"Goten and I." Chi-Chi interrupted.

"-and Videl can discuss how we raised Gohan and Pan." Gohan looked over to see Videl's reaction. Videl glared at Gohan, but the smirk never faltered. "But it will have to be later since I'm sure the kids are very tired. Right guys?" Gohan said meaningfully to the two children. They nodded vigorously, seeing where their genius father was going with this. "If you're staying here_ mommy_," Gohan paused, sharing an amused glance with Videl," Then we'll probably see you at dinner. Bye mom." And he walked hurriedly off with Videl and the two kids. 

The second they got through the door leading back into CC, Gohan ducked the expected punch from Videl and took off down the hall laughing his ass off while his children ran after him. Videl tore off after them without a second thought screaming," I'M GONNA KILL YOU GOHAN!" She followed them through the twisting halls of CC and whipped around a corner just in time to see Gohan's door slam shut. She ran to it and kicked it open. She walked cautiously into the room.

For all her caution she was caught completely off-guard by the pillow that flew through the air and hit her in the face, toppling her over. Videl heard giggling and looked up. She saw Pan and mini-Gohan, both with pillows in hand, standing on either side of Gohan, who was standing with his hands on his hips and chest puffed out," I am the shadow of the night! I am…um…the defender of justice. I AM SUPERMAN!"

Videl burst out laughing," That's not Superman!" she gasped as she struggled to stand. Her only reply was another pillow to the face. "Oh, that's it Gohan. You're a dead man." She charged Gohan with both of the pillows in hand. Halfway there she threw one at Gohan. Gohan simply laughed and ducked it. By now Videl had reached him and swung toward his head. Gohan yelped and blasted the pillow out of her hand. "No fair! You can't do that." 

Gohan smirked," I think I just did." He suddenly appeared behind her and trapped her arms behind her back. He grabbed both of her wrists into one hand and began to tickle her with the other. Videl shrieked and tried to break free. Surprisingly it was mini-Gohan and Pan that came to her rescue. They each smashed Gohan over the head while giggling wildly. Videl managed to use the distraction to break free and scrambled away to pick up the pillow that she had thrown at Gohan earlier. She returned to the battlefield to find Gohan using mini-Gohan as a shield against Pan's onslaught. He had managed to grab the boy's ankle and was now holding him upside down, keeping him between himself and Pan, even while mini-Gohan continually hit him with his own pillow. Videl jumped in and delivered a mighty two handed swipe to the back of Gohan's head. The unprepared Gohan dropped mini-Gohan, who managed to roll away and join his sister. Videl and Gohan were circling each other with huge grins on there face. They were in combat for the second time that day. Gohan's eyes lit up with a mischievous glint and he lunged forward and tackled Videl onto the bad behind her. She laughed and began to hit him with her pillow and within seconds, Pan and mini-Gohan joined the fray. The former alliance of Videl, Pan, and mini-Gohan vanished and it turned into a huge free-for-all. Feathers flew everywhere as pillow after pillow was shredded, blasted or used so much that it ripped on its own accord. Finally they all collapsed into a heap and just laid there for a while. The silence was again shattered as three stomachs simultaneously growled. 

Videl laughed," Guess it's time for dinner, huh?"

"Yep!" three voices chorused.

Videl grinned," Alright, lets go."

Trunks watched as Videl, Gohan, mini-Gohan, and Pan walked over to his table. The table groaned under the weight of four saiyan size dinners, but nobody noticed. Trunks took in Gohan and Videl's messy hair, rumpled clothes and happy expressions. A wide grin spread across his face," It looks like someone was busy." Videl blushed and was about to deny it when Gohan touched her shoulder.

Gohan grinned at his friend," We sure were. I think we even broke one of the lamps."

Trunks' eyes widened and his mouth dropped open," I really didn't need to know that Gohan."

"But you're the one that brought it up. Since you seem so interested, I think I'll tell you exactly what happened."

"Gohan I don't need to-"

"Well I tackled Videl onto the bed and-"

"GOHAN!" Trunks was on his feet now," I really didn't want to know about it!"

"Jeez, Trunks. It was only a pillow fight. It's not like we were having sex or anything."

I know the ending spot sucked, but I don't think I like this chapter. But I am proud of myself for making such a long one. Well, its long for me. Hopefully the length made up for the wait. 

If you had a choice, would you have had Gohan kill Buu when he had the chance or leave it the way it is?


	16. I'm Dreaming of a WhiteAugust!

Um…hi! * ducks sharp objects * I'm kinda sorry for not updating. Teachers at my school love to pile on the homework near the end of the year. I didn't even have time to talk with my sis (sorry Mel). But I'm back now so you might as well stop complaining. We're nearing the end of our story now *one tear*. Hope you've all enjoyed it so far. If you haven't already, go check out my other fic "When I Returned". I think it's a lot better written than this one but it's a bit more serious. With that said, on we go.

I'm Dreaming of a White…August?!

            Trunks glared at Gohan, who had fallen out of his seat laughing. Videl was shaking with silent laughter so hard that it looked like she was having a spasm or something. Trunks thought about blasting them, but rejected it, thinking it probably wasn't the best idea to blast the man who had just blown him through a couple walls. On top of that, if Videl was even slightly toasted, Gohan would personally rip his head off. Trunks scowled and returned to shoveling down food. 

            Gohan finally managed to drag himself back into his chair and tossed an evil smirk at Trunks, shared a triumphant smile with Videl, and then began inhaling food faster than the human eye could see. Videl just shook her head and ate as much as she could before Gohan began to steal food off her plate. After trying futilely to keep Gohan away from her plate, she surrendered to the inevitable and pushed her plate towards Gohan. He gave her a huge grin and within seconds, all the remaining food on her plate was gone. She shook her head," Gohan what am I gonna do with you."

            Gohan smirked," You could give me more food."

            Vide was about to say some smartass remark when she felt a small tug one her shirt. She looked down and saw Pan standing there with the most adorable look on her face. "I'm still hungry, mommy."

            Videl smiled," How about we go find out if they have any food left in the kitchens. Alright, honey?" (Ahhhh, how cute) Pan nodded and they left in the direction of the kitchens.

            Both Gohan and Trunks mouth had fallen open as they stared after the two girls. Gohan managed to speak," Pan…called…Videl…mommy." Gohan's mind began working again and he made mental pictures of both girls and compared them. The shock nearly dropped his jaw again. He turned to Trunks," How could we have missed it?" 

            Trunks just shook his head. The resemblance was incredible. Trunks mentally shook himself. Just because Videl and Gohan got together in his timeline didn't mean that they would in this time too.

            Mini-Gohan finished eating and looked around. He had distinctly heard the word 'mommy' and he instinctively looked around for Videl. He didn't see her anywhere and looked up at Gohan. "I'm tired daddy." His father jumped and looked down at him. Gohan smiled. While Pan had a strong resemblance to Videl, there was no difference at all between Gohan and his son. He reached down and ruffled his son's hair," We'll wait until Videl and Pan get back, ok?" 

            Mini-Gohan yawned as he finally caught sight of his twin. He was aware of how tired he was, but he refused to show it. He began to walk with his father toward Videl and Pan. 

            Gohan made a decision NOT to tell her about his discovery until he was absolutely sure that this was the woman he was going to mate with. He smiled at Videl as the rejoined and began to walk to their rooms. Glancing out the window, Gohan saw that the sun was only just setting.

            They arrived at Videl's room and Gohan, not wanting to part with Videl yet, thought hard. Before Videl could go in Gohan said," It's still pretty early to go to bed. Do you wannna watch a movie or something." _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes._

For some reason Gohan was becoming more and more protective of her. He tried to tell himself that something might happen to her, but with all the remaining members of the powerful Saiyan race under one roof, it was unlikely. He knew the answer. He just didn't want her to leave him. He wanted her by his side so much that he would make up the lamest excuse possible if it meant staying with her. He was attached to this human girl, and there was nothing he could do about it. Not that he wanted to.

            Videl, who had been trying to make up a similar reason for not having Gohan leave, smiled and said she would love too. The two children were barely staying on their feet by the time they made it back to Gohan's room. Gohan, being a friend of Bulma's, had a much nicer room than Videl and so it was natural the he should actually have a VCR and she didn't.

            They immediately put the two children to bed and kissed them goodnight. They quietly closed the door and walked into what served as a living room. There was a TV and a chair made of white leather. No couch. Unless one of them wanted to sit on the floor or in the kitchen, they would have to share the chair (I wonder how that could have happened. MG whistles innocently). Gohan randomly picked a movie from the rack that was standing beside the TV and put it in. He was preparing to sit down on the floor, when Videl touched his shoulder. Glancing at her, Gohan saw she had moved as far over in the chair as she could, trying to give Gohan enough room to sit down. All the previews were over by the time they got comfortable. Gohan had to push back a blush at the proximity of their bodies. Videl wasn't really even sitting in the chair. She was in Gohan's lap more than anything. They both tried to ignore the strange emotions running through them and concentrate on the movie, which turned out to be some incredibly sappy romance. After ten minutes, Gohan could tell that Videl was asleep. Her head was now nuzzled under his chin and somewhere in those ten minutes, Gohan had slipped his arm around her waste. 

            Gohan studied the beautiful girl that was asleep on top of him. He gently stroked her cheek as she slept and it occurred to him that he didn't deserve her. He had the blood of many people on his hands. Evil people, but people none-the-less. His innocence was gone and here he was, a killer with an angel sleeping on him. Gohan smiled at the thought. That's what she was. Videl was an angel! He banished any undeserving thoughts as he continued to stroke her cheek. He made a decision right then. If anything ever happened to her, he would kill whoever had done it. Even if it was himself. 

            He gingerly picked Videl up, trying not to wake her, but she stirred anyway. She gave him a sleepy smile and wrapped her arms around his neck. Gohan once again thought of how lucky he was as he walked into his room. Videl had already fallen asleep again and he gently placed her on the bed. He was about to was about to go back into the living room to sleep in the chair when he realized that Videl still had her arms around his neck and she didn't seem to have any inclination of letting go. Gohan took a second to think before he glanced around nervously, even though there was no one else in the room. Once he was sure that there was no ki in the area, he crawled into the bed next to Videl. Videl sighed in her sleep and buried her head into his chest. Gohan couldn't help but smile and he leaned his head over so that it was resting on Videl's. He was out within a minute.

About an hour later, Mirai Trunks opened the door and crossed through the living room to the first bedroom he saw. He peeked inside and saw Gohan's kids sleeping peacefully. He moved on to the other door and looked inside. His heart nearly stopped. Inside were Gohan and Videl. Videl was using Gohan's chest as a pillow and had an arm draped over him. Gohan had unconsciously put an arm around Videl and pulled her even closer to him. Trunks felt a pang of jealousy that he quickly squashed. He quietly closed the door and walked back into the living room. _Guess it's the chair for me._

            Videl was the first to wake. She woke with a start as she realized she was lying on something warm…and breathing. She stared up into Gohan's sleeping face. She imitated Gohan and began to stroke his cheek softly. He stirred and he cracked an eye open. He gave her a tired grin," Sleep well?"

            "Never slept better in my entire life. I had a nice pillow." Gohan didn't answer her. He was staring out the window. She glanced out and did a double-take. Everything was white. She shook her head and looked again. There had to be at least six feet of snow on the ground! She was nearly thrown off the bed as Gohan jump to his feet. He ran to the window and threw it open. Warm summer air greeted him. His confusion was etched on his every feature. Gohan turned from the window, confusion now replaced with anger. She asked him a silently asking what the hell was going on. She got a one word answer," Dende."

            One hour later Gohan was sitting in front of a panicking Bulma. With Videl by his side of course. "We've tried everything Gohan! We can't send trucks out for supplies. We've tried to send supply jets out but they make it fifty feet from the building before lighting blows them out of the sky! We're all gonna starve!" 

**_            That _**caught Gohan's attention. Dende had lost it. He was killing people and was about to starve the entire building. He set his genius mind to work, trying to hit upon a solution, but it was Videl that spoke first," Why don't you just get Gohan to melt a path for the trucks?"

            Bulma was about to wave the idea away but Gohan held up a hand," That could work. You can just have the trucks follow me. Simple."

            Bulma was still shaking her head," You won't be able to find any drivers. After what happened to the supply jets, there's no way in hell that they'll go out there."

            "I'll do it." Videl said quietly.

            Gohan was on his feet faster than either of the two women could follow," No!"

            Videl stood too, and spoke heatedly," Oh really?! And why not?!"

            "There's no way I'm going to risk losing you out there, Videl!"

            "Gohan, I'm going!"

            "She's right Gohan." Bulma broke in," There's no one else that will do it."

            "Shut up, Bulma!" Gohan snapped (Gohan's fighting a losing battle. Its nearly impossible to win an argument with an angry woman). Gohan turned to Videl and his expression softened," Please, Videl."

            Videl nearly caved. Gohan wasn't speaking as a young boy who was nagging for something. He wasn't speaking as a baby that was crying for something. He was speaking as a man that had lost everything, a man that had walked the line of insanity. A man who had fought with everything in his soul and found out that it still wasn't enough. All of this was nearly enough for Videl to give in. Keyword: nearly. 

            Videl walked over to where Gohan sat and pulled him into a hug and whispered the best three words she could have said," I trust you." 

            Gohan squeezed her so hard that it was nearly painful, but she didn't say a word. She only hugged him back.

            Bulma stared at the couple. She cleared her throat but the two didn't move. " I'm sure your both very moved right now, but we really can't-"

            "SHUT UP, BULMA!!!!" came the simultaneous shouts.

            The roar of the trucks motor alerted Gohan that Videl was ready. Gohan steeled himself as the huge door in front of them creaked open. Snow came blowing in. Gohan frowned. It was warm. The snow was warm. Gohan cleared it from his mind and began gathering his energy. The blast had to be big enough to clear a path for a truck but weak enough so that he could control it. He smiled. A blue ball of energy formed in front of his outstretched hand. It got bigger and bigger until it was a good 12 feet wide. Much bigger than the truck but relatively weak. It could be likened to a basketball, mostly air inside. The trick was pretty simple. Gohan had been trying to perfect the opposite of this: compressing the energy so that it appeared much weaker than it actually was. 

            Gohan let the ball fly and watched it shoot down the driveway, easily melting all the snow. He held up his hand and the ball stopped as it came to the end of the driveway. He quickly made his way to the end and waited for Videl to follow him. Once the truck caught up, he moved the ball down the street and once again followed in its wake. 

This continued for several miles until they finally drew some unwanted attention. Thunder boomed over head and lightning shot down from the sky. It hit Gohan dead on. And while it didn't hurt, its force was strong enough to blow him through a nearby building. Insane laughter filled the air.

            "Gohan!" Videl shouted. She hopped out of the truck and began to run toward the hole in the wall.

            Gohan shook his head a little to clear it and stood up. He looked on in horror as Videl ran toward him. Time seemed to slow down as thunder boomed again and lightning began to crackle down from the heavens. Gohan leapt forward, trying to move faster than the speed of light. He grabbed Videl the instant before the lightning hit the ground where she had stood. The spot exploded taking the front half of the truck with it.

 Gohan allowed himself a sigh of relief. It was only then that he felt the warm blood flow over his hands. He looked down and saw Videl staring at a long piece of glass that was sticking through her chest. She looked up at Gohan and gave him a weak smile," I'm sorry, love." And her eyes fluttered closed and her ki vanished. Gohan closed his eyes against the incredible pain that was growing inside him. It didn't help. He buried his head into Videl's hair, sobbing. He began to shake, his sorrow combining with the fury that was rapidly building within him. He could feel himself slipping and he didn't even try to stop it. His hair began to grow a little but it didn't turn gold (here you go Mel). Red fur began grow over his body and he could feel his canines lengthen. He heard a small ripping sound as his tail grew back into place. Everything within a mile was instantly vaporized but the entire world felt Gohan's rage as the ground began to tremble. Once the dust settled only two figures remained. Anybody watching would have seen a man covered in fur slowly stand to his feet. He kept his head down, and tears could be seen slowly falling to the earth. He bent over and picked up the motionless figure that lay at his feet. Then they both vanished.

Now that I've lost half of the audience due to Videl dieing, and another 25 % at the fact that Gohan has gained the final two levels of Super Saiyan in less than 48 hours, I'll reward the remaining fourth with an extra long chapter. I might even finish the fic in this one.

Vegeta stood in front of Capsule Corp. How could the kid gain this much power? The answer appeared in front of him. A strange man appeared in front of him carrying the body of Gohan's mate. He stared into the cold lifeless eyes of the man. He jumped. He had seen this look before. It was the look in Gohan's eyes just after his father had died. Vegeta choked. This _was Gohan._

A low voice came from the completely new Gohan," If anything happens to her body Vegeta, I'll kill you." He gently set Videl's body on the ground. Then he vanished.

Up on the Lookout, Piccolo was staring down at the earth incredulously. Gohan had gained yet another form of Super Saiyan. The kid was incredible. He had gained four forms of Super Saiyan within a decade. He glanced back at Dende, who was cackling maniacally. Piccolo suddenly felt a flicker of energy. That was all. He dived in front of Dende, shielding him. It didn't matter. The form of an incredibly pissed Gohan shot passed him, taking his entire right arm with it. He heard a choking noise and whirled around. Dende was being held by his neck with his feet nearly three feet off the ground. 

Gohan spoke," I made a vow that if anything ever happened to Videl, I would kill the one responsible for it. You must have heard it Dende. You usually here that type of stuff. But you killed her anyway. I said I would kill anyone, Dende. ANYONE!!! AND THAT DOESN'T EXCLUDE YOU!!!" Gohan raised his free hand and a glowing ball of energy formed there. He glanced at Piccolo, daring him to try to stop him. Piccolo only nodded. Gohan paused…for nearly half a second before he blew off Dende's head. Gohan threw the headless corpse into the air before he blasted it, leaving only a few ashes to drift to the ground.

"Do you feel better now, Gohan."

"Yes Piccolo I do."

 "Then perhaps you'll tell me how you plan to wish your mate back."

Piccolo just stared at Gohan. He caught on after a few seconds and shook his head," Sorry kid, my days as the guardian of earth are-" Piccolo stopped short as a ki blast whizzed through the air and stopped just short of his face,"-just beginning."

I guess I'll keep this fic around a bit longer. But I'm almost done so if there's anything you'd like to see happen before this fic ends, you'd better speak now.

I'm gonna start a new fic after this one is done and I would like ta have your opinion on what it should be about

A) a more serious sequal to this fic in which Gohan and Vegeta go in search of any survivors of the Saiyan race.

B) An Inuyasha fic ( I really want ta do this one)

Pick one


	17. Goddamn Field Trip

Uh…sorry? I've been really really busy for the entire summer. Once again, I'd like ta thank the ppl that emailed and asked when I'd update. Especially Wade. Heh heh. On to the poll.

Awwwww…Damnit! Most of you want a sequel. I gotta couple of Inu-lovers but not enuf. I only really asked for your opinions, but since you people waste your time ta read and review this pathetic fic. I'll think about it! Now this will prolly be the last chap of the fic. *sniff* I know its sad. But since no one reads the authors notes anyway, I won't cry too hard. 

Goddamn Field Trip

An hour later, Gohan was standing before a new set of glowing Dragon Balls. He had long since dropped out of Super Saiyan 4. His power may have plunged, but his attitude certainly didn't. He still spoke in the deathly quiet voice that promised a very painful death to anyone that pissed him off. And after seeing what he had done to the planets former guardian, Piccolo wasn't inclined to do so. He had probably set a record for the fastest creation of Dragon Balls. Having a homicidal half-saiyan breathing down your neck can give a Namekian some incentive to hurry. 

Gohan stared hard at the glowing orbs for several seconds before simply saying," Arise, Eternal Dragon." For several seconds nothing happened and Piccolo seriously considered trying to make a run for it. But then the sky darkened and a crackling noise emitted from the seven golden orbs. Gohan stared up at the sky expectantly, waiting for the enormous dragon to emerge. He waited. And waited. And waited some more. He glanced down at the Dragon Balls…and almost fell over. (I couldn't resist) A dragon had indeed arisen from the balls. The only problem was that it was about 18 inches tall. The mini-dragon began to squeak…I mean speak," You have awaken me from my…uh…sleep. Now whaddaya want?"

Piccolo sweat dropped. He'd screwed up somewhere. He was dead. He looked at Gohan fearfully. 

Gohan was staring hard at the baby-dragon. This continued for a few seconds before he collapsed into helpless laughter. He couldn't help it. Even though the situation was so grave, the sight of the tiny dragon was hilarious," P-P-Piccolo *gasp* it's a-a-a *gasp*" Gohan was obviously having some trouble speaking through his laughter.

Piccolo scowled," Spit it out!"

"-a hahahahaha a midget!" and he collapsed again. After a couple minutes in which the tiny dragon began trying to strangle the laughing half-saiyan with it's skinny body, all the while swearing in it's squeaky voice, Gohan stood and pulled the dragon from his neck. The dragon went back to hover over his dragon balls, glaring at Gohan.

"You got two wishes ya stupid son of a bitch."

Gohan smirked at the small dragon," I got it shorty." His eyes softened a little," I wish for Videl Satan to be restored to this life." 

"Humph! Whatever! Bastard! Its shall be-" He stopped when he realized that he was talking to air," That ungrateful piece of shit!" The mini-dragon squeaked out.

Piccolo was still standing in shock, astounded that he had created a midget dragon. He eventually snapped out of it and shrugged. It still did it's job so he couldn't be blamed for creating a worthless dragon. 

Meanwhile, Gohan had torn through the sky and anything else in between him and Videl. After a journey that felt like it took a thousand years, and in reality took a few seconds, Gohan arrived at the huge yellow building. He immediately locked onto Vegeta's ki, knowing that Videl should be right next to him. Gohan hit the ground running. He ignored the doorknob and blew straight through the door. He raced down the halls ripping through any thing that got in his way. If it wasn't for the fact that he'd already killed one person today he probably would have shredded through humans too. But as he already felt a small pang of guilt for destroying the guardian of earth, he decided to spare the few people that were in the hell. So instead of putting a hole through them he shoved them out of his way and into a wall. Most of them were knocked instantly unconscious but when he heard a muffled "HEY!" he realized that he had pushed Chibi Trunks through one. 

Gohan arrived at his destination. Vegeta's GR. Once again Gohan showed a blatant disregard for doors and their purpose by putting a Gohan-shaped hole through the durable material. He ignored the outraged cry from Vegeta and focused one thing. The reason he had destroyed a couple doors, walls, a few people's consciousness, and the planets guardian was sitting before him, with a confused look on her beautiful face. The expression instantly cleared when she saw him and before she could say a word, she was having the air squeezed out of her. She didn't care. She only clung to him like he would disappear and leave her. 

Gohan buried his face into Videl's raven black hair. He gently stroked her back. Unfortunately they were interrupted by a snort from the other occupant of the room. Gohan flipped him off. " Go ta hell, Vegeta." Wrapping a protective arm around Videl's waste he left the room.

Mirai Trunks was waiting for him, with a very serious look on his face. The minute he saw Gohan he turned on him," What the hell was that?!" he snarled," Do you have any idea how many innocent people you probably just killed?! I can't believe you would do something like that! I might have expected that from the androids or Cell but-"

Trunks received several hints that he had gone to far. One was the fact that spark had begun to fly around Gohan. The biggest one was the fact that he was being held by the throat several feet off the ground. "Don't you ever compare me to that monster! I regret what happened. But this something that you don't understand! You have no fucking clue what it's like to have your mate die in your arms do you Trunks! (no I'm not gonna up the rating!) So until you do, FUCK OFF!!!!!" Gohan released his hold on Trunk throat and turned his back to him and stalked off, Videl in tow.

Videl didn't say a word. She didn't need to. Gohan simply hugged her tighter to him and walked on. Unfortunately, the comfortable moment was once again spoiled. "OH MY GOD! YOU TWO LOOK SO ADORABLE!"

Videl groaned as her blonde friend bounced their way," Damnit. I was hoping she might have died while we were here." Gohan chuckled softly. He knew Erasa meant well, but she was a pain in the ass. Thinking quickly Gohan devised a brilliant plan to escape from the hyper-active blonde. His plan was so cunning, so brilliant, he should get an award or something. He set his plan into action by pointing down the hall," Trunks is that way."

Erasa squealed and raced pat them, looking wildly around for the dreamy purple-haired teen. Videl gave Gohan a weird glance," You're so mean!"

Gohan smirked," I know." Having that out of the way, the two continued to walk down the abundant hallways that made up CC. After a while of wondering aimlessly they found themselves in the cafeteria. They only stood there, watching as a large flurry of people were running around trying desperately to get all their stuff out the doors and onto the large front lawn. Gohan earned a disapproving glance from Videl by reaching out and grabbing a random student by the back of his shirt," What's goin on here?"

The guy looked at him fearfully," This place is cursed man! The busses are here and we're tryin ta get out of here as fast as we can." The kid gave him a second glance and nearly pissed his pants (hey that rhymes. Kinda)" As long as that that's OK with you Mr. Gohan-sir!" he boy squeaked. Gohan smirked. He could get used to this.

"Whatever. Go ahead."

Gohan dropped the guy and he scampered off. Gohan stood there and watched until Videl nudged him in the ribs. He smiled down at her. "I see that someone's getting pretty full of himself, isn't that right Mr. Gohan-sir"

Gohan feigned innocents," Me? Conceited? Never."

"Uh huh. Then what was that all-" Gohan cut her off by leaning down and trapping her lips with his own. And so, they pretty much started making out in the middle of the cafeteria until they were interrupted but some random guy calling out," Get a room!" They immediately broke apart, Videl blushing furiously, and Gohan looking around for someone to kill. 

Gohan was still looking around when he felt a small tug on his pants and he glanced to see both of his children standing there with there arms open, waiting for him to pick them up. He complied, smiling as he did so. Of course, kids can never make up their minds so, the moment Pan got into his arms, she decided she wanted her mommy instead. Videl gladly took her into her arms. She snorted in amusement as mini-Gohan started to play with his fathers hair, making it stand out in even more directions that in already did. She glanced at the nearest clock and sighed. She handed a pouting Pan to Goah and announced that she had to go get her things. Gohan, being the gentleman that we know he is, offered to help, but seeing as he already had his arms full, she let him off.

About an hour later, all the students had packed their things onto the bus and all but Videl were on it already, screaming at the driver to leave. But as Videl was still saying…eh…'good bye' to Gohan, who had decided to stay at CC for a bit, the driver refused. Many rumors about Gohan being an escapee from prison or an insane asylum had popped up. There were also a few that said he was actually a CC lab experiment gone wrong. And Gohan. Being the oh so kind guy that he is, decided NOT to scare the entire school shitless and take a small break from school. 

After Gohan and Videl's 'good bye' had finally ended, she hopped on the bus and in a flash, it took off down the driveway, whipped around the corner, nearly taking out a stop sign while it was at it, and flew down the street.

Gohan merely shook his head and walked inside muttering," Goddamn Field Trip."

Uh…ta da. All gone. I think I'm done. Jeez. It took almost a year ta get here but I made it. And there's always the hope of a sequel. So fear not! I am not done plaguing all of you with my horribly written stories. I guess I'll stick around to annoy ya'll a lil bit longer (or a couple of years longer) Later dudes (and dudettes)

MG out.


End file.
